Of Conmen and Rednecks
by I.Write.Love
Summary: After nearly a month, Ellis' "good buddy" Keith shows back up, much to Nick's displeasure. Will he be able to win in a competition against Keith for Ellis, or will he loose to the stupidest hick of them all?
1. After The Crash

**Woot! First L4D2 chapter story! -pops champagne- So, yeah... OMG. I've been working on this damn chapter for nearly a week! It was just bugging my brain as I thought about it the other day. I've had to sit through damn testing all week long (standardized, state-wide testing SUCKS), so I didn't get much of a chance to write at school, but home was pretty much boring, so YAY! And it's Thursday, so I'll have all weekend to write and play L4D2 for more motivation!**

**AND I GOT "THE PASSING" AND "THE SACRIFICE" SUNDAY! OMG! I swear to God I cracked up when Nick said "Hey, Ellis, did you catch that girl's name? I could tattoo it on your ass. I bet she'd like that". My brother was looking at me like I'm insane. Then my Nellis love grew when Nick was like "I hate you Ellis!" after Ellis said something about the sewage they were walking through, and then Ellis was like "Well, I still like you, Nick." AND THEY TRY TO COUPLE HIM WITH ZOEY? Eh. It's whatever XD**

**I also feel kinda sick for cramming a whole plate of macaroni and cheese down in a few minutes ._. I made a mistake... :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned Left4Dead2, Keith would have made some badass appearance in The Passing. Just sayin'. That kid's tough and he's my hero. I love him.**

**SPECIAL SHOUT-OUT: Ohai GlassSoul! :D Playin' online with you is fun (I do agree that Nick is jealous of Jimmy Gibb's car), and I think you'll love this story soon! That car isn't the only thing Nick is jealous of;D Heeheee XD**

**Enjoy, yo. -cuddles with a Hunter- Also review; they make me happy C:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: After The Crash<br>**

Gunshots rang, echoing off the tress, the outside of a crushed helicopter, and the walls of the safe room in the near distance. Bullets fell to the sticky ground with plops, barely audibly over the gunfire as a group of four ran, looking back only to shoot at their enemies, falling to the ground as fast as the ammo casings. "Hurry the hell up! There's a safe house up ahead!" One near the front yelled, brown hair messy, green eyes wide as he ran, filled with fire, once white suit splattered with blood, dirt, swamp water and sewage. The person in front of him, a boy no older then twenty-three, tripped on an exposed tree root, falling to the group with a pained groan. "Dammit, Ellis!" The man picked up his comrade, and half-carried him the rest of the way. "C'mon, walk!"

"My ankle hurts!" the boy spoke, voice thick with a Southern accent. "I can't walk right!"

"Dammit all to fucking hell!" the man yelled, sighing with relief when him and his partner collapsed to the floor of the safe house, their other two members following shortly after.

"Christ…" the only women breathed, trying to steady her lungs. "Just when I thought we'd get to safety…"

The man chuckled. "_Safety. _Funny." He looked at her. "Cute, almost, Rochelle. If we **had **landed near the evac center, I wouldn't go in there anyway. The pilot crashed the helicopter on **purpose**!"

The eldest of them glared. "Nick. You don't gotta be mean, now. Rochelle's just tryin' to make a point."

"And that is?" Nick mused, raising an eyebrow. "The helicopter pilot crashed the helicopter so he could kill us! There's no point to be out of it!"

Rochelle got defensive. "There is when we don't even know why!"

"It's 'cause we're carriers, or somethin'."

The three looked to their youngest, who was carefully wrapping his ankle up. "It ain't hard. The pilot had asked us if we had _encountered _the infected. I knew somethin' was up when he asked, and then hesitantly said they had room. Somehow I knew he'd try somethin' like this…" he looked up, blue eyes shining under the shadow of his baseball cap. "Sorry…"

"It ain't your fault, boy…" the oldest came over to help him bandage his ankle. "It was a gut feelin', and those haven't been doin' much for us lately. We probably wouldn't have believed ya, to be honest." He smiled, one of those friendly grins that we so good with. "Okay, Ellis?"

Ellis smiled back and nodded, standing up carefully on his left ankle, steadying himself by the supply table. "So, what now?"

"Well… It's apparent the crash attracted zombies from nearly two miles away or so. We should stay here 'till it's safe to leave. We're all tired, anyway." Rochelle said, reloading her SMG, then setting it down on the table. "Any objections?"

Everyone settled into silence after Rochelle spoke, Coach trying to heal minor wounds on everyone before turning to himself. "I can't believe we survived another fuckin' helicopter crash." Nick complained, leaning against the safe house wall, ignoring the smudging messages. "We're either cursed or some weird kind of blessed."

"Or we're so badass," Ellis started with a smile, "nothin' could kill us now!" He wiped some blood from his cheeks. "I mean, shit! We've been from Georgia to New Orleans, gone through a mill full of witches, ran down five flights of burnin' stairs, gotta drive Jimmy Gibbs' car, fought zombies atta concert, been in two helicopter crashes and got bombed! I'm thinkin' we can take on anythin'!"

Nick grumbled at the optimism. "Ellis, we're running on sheer luck."

"Nah, man. We're just too badass. No one's who _normal,_" he put air quotes around the word, "could ever do the shit we've done and live through it! Just look at the other survivors' messages! We're gonna make it!"

Nick snorted. "Yeah. One month later, no closer to the evac center, and we're going to make it."

Ellis' blue eyes dulled out and his head bowed as he grabbed some shotgun shells to reload his gun. Rochelle kicked Nick in the side softly, and then went over to the mechanic, sitting next to him on the table and putting an arm around him. "Hey now, sweetie. You're right. We're gonna make it." She coed. "If we're not dead now, it'd be a shock to find something that can. We'll be okay."

"No, that's not it. There's somethin' else, Ro."

She cocked her head. "What's wrong?"

"It's Keith."

Everyone was startled. New Orleans' safe house right before they ran the bridge was the last place they had heard a Keith story. After they got on the helicopter, they didn't hear another story, much less his name. Whether Ellis had run out of stories or didn't feel like telling one was a mystery. Now, his words, that five-letter name, hung thick in the air.

"What about him, El?" Coach asked.

The redneck swallowed. "I kinda miss 'em. I was hopin' maybe we'd see him in the evac center, but now we're so far away again. I just hope he's okay…"

Ellis, for the past month the other three had known him, had never been anything but optimistic and cheerful, and sometimes they managed to forget he could be worried, scared, sad and angry. They always figured that his mind was fragile, and he was just playing the cheerful act, but now it seemed that he was really loosing his cool in a way worrying about his friend, who was nothing more than a legend amongst them.

"I bet his is," Rochelle smiled. "I mean, if you're stories are real, and all those things really did happen to him, then he's tough. I doubt he's dead, and I bet you'll see him again, okay?"

Ellis nodded, sullenly.

"Now, why don't ya tell us a Keith story?" Coach asked, trying his best to cheer the boy up.

"Well, there was this one time Keith and I were workin' on his truck, and he forgot to put the safety brake on, and while we were under it, working, it just started rollin' away, down the street. He chased it all across the neighborhood, almost, and he had to pay two fines and got his truck taken away." Ellis' grin was back. "His ma finally gave it back three months later, but she was pissed."

It wasn't the best they had heard (they all claimed the one about the Tunnel of Love was the most outrageous), but it got Ellis to smile, and in turn, they were all smiling. Nick looked away as a small smirk drew across his face.

"There. See? You'll be okay." Ro hoped off the table, and looked out the window. The sun was almost set, and it occurred they hadn't really paid attention to time after the crash. "We should head to bed. Who's staying up for guarding?"

It was simultaneous that Ellis and Nick raised their hands for volunteering at the same time, and they exchanged a puzzled look. Even Ro looked between them before huffing, a bit confused. "Well, okay? Coach and I are gonna go into the next room over. Switch off between you two so you'll both get a little bit of sleep, okay?"

Nick grumbled and Ellis nodded as Rochelle and Coach picked up two of the sleeping bags and left for the other room, leaving the conman and the mechanic by the safe house door. "So, um…."

"How's you're ankle feeling?" Nick asked, almost like if he was ignoring Ellis' almost comment, taking a chance to reload his pistols that rested in holsters on his side. The mechanic blinked a few times before shrugging.

"Well, I think I twisted it, but I ain't sure… It hurts still, if that's what you're askin'." The hick said, a little stunned that Nick was taking some sort of interest in his health. Ever since the mall, it seemed Nick was just detached from the rest of the world and he usually acted upon it, aloof and pessimistic, never really one to follow a group or even team up with complete strangers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The conman said simply, his tone icy, but voice almost sincere. "I was just worried about your ankle. I guess that's what you get for running out in front of me."

Ellis' mouth fell open. "My fault? How it my fault for goin' out in front of you? If I hadn't, you woulda tripped on the tree root and hurt your ankle!"

"So? I've been through worse."

Ellis made a face, then sighed and leaned against the wall. "Did I ever tell ya about the days before the infection, back before all this shit happened?"

"No. You're always too busy yapping about Keith."

The mechanic smiled. "Well, Keith and I had gone over to my Ma's for dinner, like we always did, and she always had this six sense to trouble, like when Keith and I made bumper car riders outta law mowers, Ma said she felt off that day and almost cut her finger while makin' dinner. Well, anyway, when we went over there that night, she said she had that off feelin' again, and told us to be careful, then before we left, she gave me this." He reached into the collar of his tattered and dirty cream-colored shirt and pulled up a small chain with an amber rock attached to it. The gem glowed in the dim light, all amber and dark brown streaks, and Ellis held it proudly.

"What is it?" Nick asked, looking at him like he was crazy.

"It's called a 'Tiger's Eye'. Ma said it was her mother's, and it was her mother's mother's mother's, too. It's been passed down my family, and since my ma never hadda girl, I got it. She told me to take care of it, never take it off and never let it leave my site. Two days later, they were evacuatin', and I never saw my ma or Keith again."

Nick blinked, looking at the stone then reverting his gaze to Ellis. "Hmmm…" He hummed, turning to look at the wall across, the messages written on them claiming that this was the last safe house for miles, which made Nick groan in anguish. "We never get rest, do we?"

"It's the apocalypse and shit. We prolly ain't gonna ever see anything normal ever again." Ellis added, sighing and slipping his eyes close. "I could kill for some macaroni right now."

"What?" The conman snapped, looking at Ellis with a raise brow. "Macaroni?"

"And cheese." The hick corrected, smiling. "It was my favorite thing to eat when I was little, and Ma would make it for me once every week. Keith and I thought once we grew up and got our own house, we'd live off the shit, but we found out that it's a lot cheaper just to eat ramen." Ellis' voice wavered off and a huge sigh followed it.

Nick snorted. "You're such a child." He told him, but the silence startled him. When he looked over, the kid's face was calm, and he was snoring lightly. The conman huffed and let him sleep. "I'm waking you up in two hours, Overalls."


	2. A Familiar Place, An Unfamiliar Face

**Jezuz, I just went through the worst week. My state, because it is lovely and wonderful, issues standerizied testing ever year, and we're stuck in a damn classroom for a whole day just taking A DAMN TEST. It sucks ass. If any of you take them too, you know how I feel. It mentally rapes you, in the bad way. UGH.**

**So, yeah, I finally finished this! WOO!:D I feel accomplished, although this chapter sucks bad time. And there's no Nick/Ellis loving yet ;-; SAD**

**Also, if any of y'all want to play online with me, just hit me up a message and I'll be glad to give you my Gamertag. And just to let you know, I LOVE PLAYING AS ELLIS. I CALL DIBS ON HIM ALL THE TIME. Yeah, don't expect to get away with playin' as him ^^  
><strong>

**REVIEWS:**

**GlassSoul: Of course I gave a shout out to you:D YOU NEED TO. I read it, and I was like "Ohmigawd! This is really good!". KILL THE DAMN CAR... After you get to the place you need to be, though... I mean, it'd be pretty damn stupid to kill it BEFORE they get to the carnival, y'know? Then they'd have to walk, and Ellis would be pissed off at him for kilin' the car and makin' 'em walk. But yeah, interruption, car-style... Poor Nick ;-; Why thank you:D I do try, but not enough to make it -passes out from amazing-ness- wonderful. There will be a love triangle! Keith/Ellis/Nick (OH WHOA, NO NO NO NO NO). Um... How about... Nick/Ellis VS Keith/Ellis. Okay, that's less... whoa. XD Nick should just kidnap Ellis and take off in the Jimmy Gibbs. ;D I love the short review you gave and the long-ass reply I type. Lol, I get carried away XD Thank you for the review! You should also get on sometime today to play with me :3**

**Ayhluss: You reviewed my other L4D2 stories, didn't you? Your spell check makes me happy, since I never notice when I make mistakes unless I'm super tired, then I notice them all! Thanks for spell checking them! It really helps me out, y'know? And thank you for not only criticizing, but being positive. I hate negative criticism and they're pretty much just telling you that you suck -_- I had one of those once... They pissed me off. You don't though, so don't worry. I would love to see you back for another review after this chapter:D Thanks again!  
><strong>

**Enjoy? :D -cuddles Hunter plushie-**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Keith doesn't appear in Left4Dead2, and no one really knows what he looks like, but DAMN, I think I did a damn good job giving him a look. He looks like this guy I have a crush on -heart- But, yeah, they need to put him in there. Fangirls would. I WOULD. -fume-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: A Familiar Place, An Unfamiliar Face<strong>

"Ellis, sweetie."

Sunlight hit his eyelids and he groaned, subconsciously pulling his hat down to cover his face. "Justa few more minu'es..." he complained, trying to curl up on the floor for more sleep, mind hazy, thoughts blurry and body heavy with the feeling of unconsciousness. He tried to swat away the light, his hat unsuccessful.

"Ellis, did you stay awake at all last night?"

The mechanic's surroundings came crashing back and he sat up, blue eyes wide. "Where's Nick?" He asked, looking around frantically. The conman had let him fall asleep, but never woke him up for his share of the responsibility. There was a soft pounding on a door next to him, and he jumped away, his senses on high alert. Rochelle smiled gently at him. "Ro, where's Nick?" He asked again, suddenly more worried, and Rochelle was _just smiling at him_.

She moved over, no longer obstructing his view of the conman in the corner of the room, snoozing quietly. "Coach and I woke up right at the crack of dawn, and found him right next to you, about to pass out himself. We sent him to bed after an argument over it, then took over the job." Rochelle smiled. "He said he didn't want to wake you up because 'he looked like a damn toddler' and if he woke you up you'd apparently 'throw a total hissy fit about it'."

Ellis' cheeks puffed out as he huffed, and he stood carefully. "So he's sleeping?"

"Has been for two hours or so. We need to be move soon, so we can't let him sleep much longer." Rochelle said. Coach came walking in, carrying a few guns and a small stack of ammo and set it down next to the TV reporter.

"We gotta get 'em up in an hour. They're startin' to gather up outside, and I ain't gonna be the one to clear 'em out." he said, looking down at Nick. "You and him... Both of you manage to look like little kids when you're asleep."

Ellis chuckled and stood, testing weight on his ankle. "I think it'll be fine..."

"Let's tighten the bandages just in case." Rochelle grabbed some gauze from a med kit and began to unwrap the bandages around Ellis' ankle. "I hope you didn't sprain it..."

"Nah. Imma country boy. There ain't no _sprains_ or _twists_. It's either I broke it or it's fine." Ellis smiled as she changed them and tightened them. "Imma be fine. You and Nick worry to much."

She chuckled. "Nick was worried?" She sounded surprised, but didn't expect an answer. "I doubt that we was."

Ellis was about to open his mouth, but closed it. Nick probably wanted to keep his image of aloof and distant. It was out of character for him to ask about his ankle in the first place, but Ellis just ignored it and figured Nick could have his moments. Rochelle patted his knee gently and stood herself, brushing dirt from her clothes. The pounding at the door was louder now, and Coach sighed. "I guess we should head out now. Ro, girl, come help me get supplies into this bag, please. Ellis, can you wake up Nick?"

The mechanic shrugged and limped his way to the conman and knelt beside him, shaking his shoulder gently. "'Ey, Nick. Wake up." He stirred a little, eyes still closed. "Nick, we gotta move."

Nick's eyes opened, jade striking blue down and he mumbled. "What?" His voice was dry, and he rubbed at his eyes, brain still catching up to everything.

Ellis pushed him slightly, making the conman loose balance and fall over to his right a little. "Man, we gotta go! The zombies are outside waitin' for us!"

The conman blinked, rubbed his eyes again and blinked. "Oh, Overalls..." He yawned, stretched and stood, grabbing his gun next to him. "I swore I saw my ex-wife... Shit, what a lack of sleep will do to you."

Ellis' cheeks turned pink and he stood as well, brushing the dirt of his knees. "Yeah, well, I ain't her, so lets get goin'. The zombies started gatherin' up outside and we're gonna be trapped if we don't hurry."

"C'mon, y'all. I got the ones around the door cleared out."

Nick looked to Coach and huffed, then back to Ellis to smile a bit before following after the high school health teacher and TV reporter. Ellis gasped slightly, cheeks red and he bowed his head, hoping his hat hid his face. _'What in the hell was that?'_

* * *

><p>After a day of exploring the region, the group discovered they were back in the swamps, but a different area then they were a week or two ago. They navigated by using crudely drawn red arrows on trees, boats and boards, finding a few houses underwater, and many Mudmen, something both Nick and Ellis complained about.<p>

Since the safe house from the previous night was the last one for miles, they decided to stay in an abandoned RV off the side of swamp's shore rather than risk moving at night. Rochelle was volunteered to take the only bed and Ellis fought with Nick over Coach getting the couch, which ended with the conman and the hick having to sleep on the floor, still on guard duty by the RV's makeshift wood door.

Soft snores came from the bedroom and loud grunts from the couch as the other two slept. Ellis leaned his head against the wall, his eyes slipping closed softly. "Man, that water really messes ya up, huh?"

"Try telling my suit that..." Nick frowned. "Goddamn three-thousand dollar suit, ruined..." The gambler sighed heavily and ran a hand through his once slicked back brown hair, green eyes staring at the last words of the family that once lived here. "I wonder if we'll ever end up like that..."

"We won't." Ellis said, voice confident. "The only 'last words' we'll be writin' is our wills after all this... I wonder if they'll let us keep our guns."

"I can't. Not legally allowed to."

The hick chuckled. "Oh yeah." Silence settled over them before Ellis smiled again. "Oh, and you're gettin' some sleep tonight, Mr. Gamblin' Man."

Nick turned to him, a scowl on his face before he sighed and shrugged. "What ever you say, Hayseed."

* * *

><p>They left the RV the next morning, leaving a mark on the outside of the door to show it was a safe house and some ammo out of their bag. Ellis prompted to write on the wall, telling any future survivors not to give up hope. The group sloshed through the swamp without complaints, encountering a few infected and a Hunter here and there. The trip was relatively quiet, something Nick had to thank for. His head had been pounding since he woke up, and he felt like he had a terrible hangover. More than once had Ellis looked back with his eyebrows furrowed, worried, but Nick had scoffed and walked ahead. A headache was nothing.<p>

"Man, is this swamp ever gonna end?" Ellis said, frowning at the water. "I think we saw enough of it down in Louisiana..."

Coach shook his head. "I ain't built for this... I'm a Savanahite, not some swamp man." Ellis 'amen'd, Rochelle chuckled and Nick just snorted. There was coughing in the distance and he cocked his gun.

"Guys, I hear a-"

Before the sentence was out, a tongue shot out of the bushes and wrapped around Ellis' throat and torso, dragging him off into the foliage. "I-It's got me!" He yelled, thrashing and trying to free himself. His shotgun fell beside him. "Shoot the tongue, shoot the tongue!"

Nick pulled up his pistol and aimed for the appendage, but another gunshot rang out and a cloud of green smoke burst into the trees. Ellis fell to the ground, coughing and trying to fill his lungs. "Goddamn, that was a good shot, Nick." Coach said.

"Yeah. We didn't even see it." Rochelle agreed, smiling.

The conman shook his head. "I didn't shoot it..." He said quietly, looking back as Ellis stood, still choking on the toxic air.

"Well, El. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

The mechanic's blue eyes got wide as he looked to the group's left, where another boy his age stood, a smirk set on his well defined was as his brown eyes stared at them, shaggy brunette hair falling in his face. "I see you've been doin' good."

Ellis' eyes, if it was even possible, grew even more and his mouth fell open. "K-Keith?"


	3. The Return and a Proposition

**This chapter only has 972 words ._. SADNESS. Well, it was kinda rushed (in a way), and I was half asleep when I wrote this. I would have made it longer, but I was thinking "I made them wait long enough... I'm surprised they haven't all killed me yet ^^;;"... So... Yeah C:**

**On other news, anyone get Portal 2? GlassSoul and I were playing Co-op last night and it was AWESOME. Like, no lie. AWESOME. I have been dubbed Atlas, apparently -hearts- Anyhoo. Yeah. Mom's cooking dinner right now, so I gotta make this fast.**

**REVIEWS: (10 IN ONE CHAPTER? You guys rock!)  
><strong>

**LostMySightToLight: You're just everywhere, aren't ya? Not that I'm complaining :D Yes, he is legendary. That kid is my hero. He appears, complicated love triangles are soon to unfold. EPIC!**

**Ayhluss: Fanspams are ah-okay here! I mean, I'm surprised that no one's like, ROTFFGOL (rolling on the floor, fangirling out loud). Liek, seriously. I would be. Just saying. Yes, yes... Proposal... I SWEAR TO GOD IT DIDNT HAVE PLOT. IT was like "YO! Here's Nick and Ellis! AND YO! Apparently Ellis got lost! THEY KISS! Proposal C: THE END". Fail. Plot. Ugh. And excuse my fail sentences and my repeative use of the word "fail". I've had A LOT of rootbeer today. IT IS MY CRACK -hearts- **

**Geira: Thank you, thank you:D Love is a normal reaction, it seems. Everyone seems to love me :D The next chapter was kind of... delayed, but here you are :D**

**GlassSoul: Ohai. Nick's jealous of everything, sweetie; the car, the infected, Jockeys, Hunters, Smokers, Keith... The list goes on and on and on. I'm just sayin. Um, how do I write that much? Um... Bro hogs the XBox and there's absolutely nothing else to do since my friend has my DS Lite charger ;-; SCREW NO PAIRINGS! -gives Nick a hammer- SMASH IT! -evil face- Oh, um... Like I said above... Lots and lots of root beer. Heehee ^^;; And our bonding continues with Portal 2!**

**BonclaysFan: We haven't, really. There's gonna be some interesting stuff happen in the next few chapters, and even a little later that'll make you all want to either hug me, marry me, or stab me in the face with a rusty spoon. And yes, I said spoon. They're deadly! My friend cut herself with one once on accident! Anyway... I don't know why, but I just picture Keith to have longer hair, it seems... I just have a soft place for it, or something... Most country boys do have shorter hair, but Keith... Eh, maybe I'm just too used to no-hair Keiths (my uncle, Keith, is bald, lol). Pay attention? Yay! Attention for me ;w;**

**TheDiggerFiles: Here's an update:D**

**Rae: Ah! That's my nickname!:D (Rae). Heehee. Okay, random fact. I just ate (really shoveled and swallowed) a whole plate of mac and cheese before I wrote that part, and it made me feel kind "blah", but it was fresh on my mind. Not to mention, if I were in Ellis and Nick's shoes, ramen and mac and cheese would be those two things I would look EVERYWHERE for. Like in Zombieland, with the Twinkies! :D IF you haven't seen that movie, go watch it. It's amazing.**

**Haruko Spring Uzumaki: Oh really? I'll go check it out! And thank you:D**

**Sweetums128neo: Keith is adorable. -pictures crush and starts swaying- Oh, sorry. I forgot you guys where here. Hahaha ^^;; Here's the next one! W00t!:D**

**Disclaimers: I only wish I owned Left 4 Dead 2... So many things would have happened... So many things...**

**Enjoy~! -cuddles with Hunter plushie and pokes a Witch with a stick-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Return and a Proposition<strong>

Ellis stared blankly at his best friend, the one he thought was dead, the man he had told those ridiculous stories about that only half were true, the very one Nick seemed to be staring down. He swallowed the lump in his throat. Why won't he move? He should be overwhelmed right now, tackling him to the ground in a flurry of remarks about how he had missed him and what he's missed, but just stood there, staring blankly like a doll.

"You 'kay, El? The zombies didn't get to ya, did they?" Keith asked, smiling back at the mechanic. His voice lacked the heavy accent, but it was there, subtly in the background. He had on a pair of tattered, ripped blue jeans, sneakers and a dark gray shirt with the same logo that embellished Ellis' hat. His entire attitude seemed to set Nick's annoyance radar off. The conman scoffed silently.

"Hell nah, man. I'm just... shocked... I thought you got on the whirlybird-"

"Helicopter." Nick and Keith both corrected, eying each other carefully.

Ellis blinked, then looked back to his friend. "What are you doin' down here, Keith?"

"Eh, the evac center got borin', so I left with a couple of buddies. Unfortunately, the car we found ran outta gas in New Orleans... They didn't get very far..." A sullenly looked passed over his face, but he brightened up a little. "I'm glad I found y'all, though. You guys got names?"

"Call me Coach."

"Name's Rochelle. Pleasure to meet you, Keith."

Keith nodded politely at them, then looked at Nick. "And you are-?"

"Nick." he said coldly, eyes narrowed.

The brunette laughed nervously and held his hands up. "'Kay... No need to sound so angry..." He smiled toward the others. "Y'all travelin' together?"

"Yessir. We were on a helicopter headed toward the evac center when the pilot crashed it." Coach said, reloading his shotgun.

Keith's face was stunned for a moment. "He crashed it himself? On purpose?"

"Hell yeah... It's cause we're carriers, I think..." Ellis shrugged, tightening the knot formed by his coverall's sleeves. "I dunno, though, so don't hold it 'gainst me."

The other hick smiled. "Don't plan on it... But if y'all are carriers, I don't think the evac center will take ya... 'Course, that lies solely on if y'all are carriers are not."

"Isn't there some sorta blood test?" Rochelle asked. "They can't decide if you're a carrier or not just by looking at you, can they?"

"We'll hafta answer you're question when we get into a safe house, Ro. Zombies are startin' to swarm and it's gettin' dark, too." Coach looked to Rochelle, both of them nodding at some agreement unspoken, then looked to Keith. "You're welcome to come along. We'd feel mighty bad if we left you here."

Keith nodded politely. "Thank you kindly. I'd love to come along."

Coach and Rochelle took the lead as they walked, talking between themselves over where they should camp out, Keith and Ellis were behind them animatedly discussing times before the green flu, and Nick was at the very back, silently cursing the other redneck for showing up. 'I'd like it you left.'

As if he had heard the conman's thoughts, Keith turned and looked back at him, a smug grin on his face as his hand snaked toward Ellis', fingers entwining together. His brown eyes screamed at Nick. _"Try me."_

Nick's own lips turned up into a smirk. _'Game's on, you damn stupid jackass.'_

"Hey. Why are you still awake?"

Ellis turned his head over to see Keith, who propped his elbow up and rested his head in his hand, brown eyes heavy with sleep. His brunette hair fell over left eye, and he smiled "Can't sleep?"

The mechanic shook his head and naturally scooted over to his friend, wrapping his arms around Keith's torso. "I dunno, I just can't sleep... Too much happened today, I guess..."

Keith sighed and rested his arms around Ellis' waist. "I feel bad for leaving you behind like that, El... It was so crazy when they were evacuating, and when I tried to find you, one of the men from CEDA grabbed me and pulled me into the helicopter, even after I told them to let me go..." His eyes glazed over. "I remember thinkin' I'd never see you again as the helicopter was taking off."

"I thought they same thing. I was sure you were dead, but... I decided not to believe it... I was givin' up hope when ya showed back up, actually." Ellis smiled and rested his forehead against Keith's. "I missed ya..."

The redneck brushed their lips together, then let them meet gently, backing off before the kiss could be deepened. "I miss you, too, El. Go to sleep, okay?"

Ellis nodded once and slipped his eyes closed, grip slacking around Keith. His friend moved his arms carefully and sat up, running a hand through his hair. "It's called spying, and it's kind of creepy, _Nick_."

The conman's smug laughter came from the door, and he shook his head. "Ellis never told me you two had a thing." He said, voice cold.

"It doesn't matter, does it? Doesn't seem like you're much of a romantic interest to him, but it seems like you're gotta _thing_for him." Keith smirked, noting Nick's dumbfounded reaction. "Did I hit a nerve? I'm right, aren't I?"

Nick snorted, looking to face out of the store's window. "It doesn't matter, does it?" His voice was strong, but his face showed the real hurt.

"How 'bout this,"

The conman looked over at him, eyebrow raised. "What?"

Keith smiled. "We see who can impress Ellis the most. And obviously whoever can, Ellis will naturally gravitate toward."

Nick shrugged, smirking. "Oh, hell, are you on, _Keith_."


	4. You've Gotta Shot

**-passes out- Oh mah gawd... I finished this in like, a day... (Well, most of it). Ugh. I know this is long overdue, and I'm soooo sorry. School's ending next Friday (8D), so you'll see more updates than normal from me once summer hits. That means I'll be updating this story, and my Kingdom Hearts stories (for those who follow me there, too). I need to address reviews, no?**

**ALSO I NEED FREAKIN' GAMERTAGS! MESSAGE ME THEM! PLEASE? C:  
><strong>

**Reviews:**

**Sweetums128neo: What is he gonna do... Well, read. And Southern gentleman? -blushies and rolls around- Oooooh that just makes me fangirl within itself. Ooooh -hearts- Speedy update... Um... -WAY OVERDUE UPDATE HERE- :D?**

**Geira: He really doesn't... Nick ain't some pushover, and he ain't gonna lose (as far as he's concerned). It was short, wasn't it? Well, I made this chapter pretty long (5 pages on Word), and I'm like "DEEEEEEEEEEEEERP ITS DONE. YAY). You're oh-so-welcome :D I like replying to reviews, because reviews make me smile!**

**GlassSoul: | I got on DeviantArt, and you weren't there. I was sad. Anyway: I love Keith, too, but, FO'REALZ. Away from Ellis. That's Nick's property, and Nick had to prove it by crashing the Jimmy Gibb's Jr, killing Zoey and Rochelle (and Francis O3o WHAT KINDA COUPLE IS THAT? ELLIS/FRANCIS?), then destroying as many zombies as possible ('specially those Hunters and Jockeys- they love Ellis). Now, Keith is there =_= Poor Nick. Real love triangle: ACTIVATE! Clueless Ellis: ACTIVATE! Pedo-Bear Car: ._. **

**Talie-Chambers48: Squealing D I do that a lot, actually... Like this ONE picture on DeviantART of Ellis... -rolls around on the floor- Ooooh maaan. It was sooo hot~~~ Anyway... -composure- Here's the next update! Is it Team Nick/Ellis, or is it Team Keith/Ellis? O3o**

**Haruko Spring Uzumaki: Eh. I'm surprised I've done as well as I have with Ellis' accent... Well, kinda... I talk like him sometimes... Hahaha ^^; Actually, my one-shot, "Don't Tell Me If I'm Dying" has the best accent I've ever written for Ellis. Its a sad story, though ._.**

**Ayhluss: Duuude. Do you have a DeviantArt? I swear I've seen that name somewhere else | And both pairings? I'm more for Nick/Ellis than I am Keith/Ellis, buuuut, it's either or... I had a hard time writing a part in this, though |**

**Hattersglasschild: Is it going to be Nick? Or is going to be Keith? A common question, but you'll just have to wait and find out. -sips tea-**

**_"I NEED A DOCTOR! CALL ME A DOCTOR! I NEED A DOCTOR, DOCTOR, TO BRING ME BACK TO LIIIIIFE!" -_loud and terrible singing-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2. I'm getting really sick of saying this... I want to be able to say I do ;-;  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: You've Gotta Shot<br>**

"-And when the elevator doors opened, there were big walls of fire and zombies everywhere! We had to fight our way through them to get to the safe house, and out side of the apartments. It was so cool!" Ellis smiled over at Keith, excitement in his eyes. "Five flights of burnin' stairs. Can you believe it?"

Keith shook his head. "Almost as unbelievable as the time I got rolled by a gator."

The two friends laughed as the group walked along the main road, guns scouting for any infected or survivors. Coach and Rochelle lagged behind the hicks, but Nick was even farther behind, glaring at Keith like he had the day before, and like he planned to do for however long it took for the brown haired hick to just disappear. The night before had been the landmark of the hate-hate relationship that formed, because neither of them liked to lose, but Nick was damn sure he'd win.

Ellis turned around and caught Nick's look, face scrunched up in confusion as he slowed down to walk beside him. Keith's glare was too noticeable. "What's up, Nick?"

The conman shrugged. Obviously Ellis didn't notice his friend's look. "Nothing. Thought I heard a Smoker or something."

The mechanic blinked, obvious panic in his eyes, before he smiled. "I'm really glad Keith's okay." He said, and then ran to catch up to his friend, pushing him playfully and continuing their conversation. Nick glared again.

'_That makes one of us._'

Rochelle pointed out a small corner store and the gang walked over to it, carefully maneuvering around the broken glass on the ground and looking at the nearly bare shelves around them. "There ain't much…" Coach said, rolling a can in his hands. "But we'll take whatever we can get."

They started piling bags full of non-perishables, mostly canned food- and smiled at the collection they managed to gain. Nick spotted a blue box and picked it up, smiling at the label. "Hey, Overalls."

Ellis looked over and made his way to the conman, eyes catching sigh of the box is in his hand. "Is that…?"

"Macaroni and cheese. Here." Nick handed it over and Ellis smiled wide.

"Thank ya!" he said cheerfully, dancing a little. "Man, oh, man! I haven't had this in forever!" Ellis looked up and smiled at Nick. "Thank you, Nick."

Nick smiled as Ellis walked off with a spring in his step, and caught sight of Keith, his brown eyes narrowed dangerously at the brunette conman.

He just smirked back.

* * *

><p>Ellis had to be in the least bit confused by Keith and Nick's behavior. They were acting so strange and Keith tensed up so much when Nick had given Ellis the box of macaroni. It was unnerving, but they didn't look <em>violent<em> toward each other, it seemed. The mechanic didn't really want to, but he had to trust them not to kill each other- the y were his two best friends, after all. He just hoped nothing bad happened.

Keith wasn't acting strange, other than that, of course. He was still listening to his outlandish stories that he'd collected traveling with Ro, Coach and Nick, then every night, they'd talk about the things that mattered a little more, how much they missed each other, how Savannah will never be the same, and how Keith would never leave again. Their hands always seemed to be entwined together throughout the night, and it comforted Ellis too much to tell.

Rochelle and Coach acted no different, but Nick was resorting back to his cold, aloof, distant ways he had before the infection. The gambler spoke to Ellis only if he had to, or if Ellis wasn't around Keith. It was apparent, whether Nick wanted it so, that he didn't like Keith much. Ellis had to live with it… Unfortunately.

* * *

><p>"Overalls?"<p>

The hick rolled over, facing Nick, who was sitting guard at door tonight, SMG resting on the ground under him as he propped his arms on his raised knees, looking at Ellis with a slight smile. "So you are awake."

"Whatda mean by that?" Ellis asked, sitting up, trying not to disturb Keith, who was sleeping soundly. He had always been a pretty heavy sleeper, anyway. The mechanic frowned at him. "I can't sleep, 'kay?"

Nick smirked and shrugged, then patted the empty space next to him. "C'mon."

Ellis blinked a little, then slowly got up and made his way to the wall, walking on his knees. "Oww…" He mumbled, rubbing them a little. "I forgot that hurts."

The conman chuckled, leaning his head back up against the wall and looking at the ceiling. The hick looked at him sideways. "Nick, what's up with ya lately?"

"What do you mean, Overalls?"

"You always look irritated, and you never smile much anymore. I mean, ever since Keith showed up, you've been distant and stuff…" Ellis looked at Keith out of the corner of his eyes. His back was toward him, hair messy in the back more than in the front. "You don't like 'im, do ya?"

Nick didn't answer back right away, which made Ellis' thoughts stray a little before the conman's suave voice brought him back. "I guess I don't…" He answered, voice soft. "Sorry."

"Well, I can't tell ya who you can and can't like, Nick…" The hick smiled. "It doesn't bother me none."

Nick smiled, and then looked over at where Keith was stirring in his sleep. "You should go back and sleep. He won't be happy if he wakes up and you're over here."

Ellis nodded a little, and crawled his way back to bed, laying down right next to Keith and smiling at Nick. The hick's smiled stayed with Nick for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>It was sprinkling the next day, a light drizzle that helped keep them cool in the hot Southern heat, but enough to cause their clothes to stick to their skin and weigh them down a little more than usual. The sun was starting to set low in the sky, anxiety setting in.<p>

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but unless we get into a safe house, and soon, we're going to get overwhelmed by zombies, and we would have come this far only to die." Nick said, cynical voice a slight relief to Ellis. The hick couldn't stop the smile that rose up the corners of his mouth.

Coach huffed. "Nick, say something positive for once."

"I agree. You're a real downer." Keith said, smirking back at the conman.

Nick growled. "Fine. Then we'll leave the rednecks and finish this adventure up on our own."

Ellis turned and glared. "Nick, now that ain't nice at all!"

"I'm to pissed to be nice."

Rochelle shushed them. "Look, guys, I've been in this area before. I don't know the town's name or the state, but I've been here, and there's a hotel up ahead. If we make it there, everyone can have their own room, their own bed, and that way we can wait out the rain and dry our clothes, okay?"

The boys shut up and nodded, then followed the reporter along the road, Ellis swatting at the rain that fell off the bill of his hat. "We're gonna get soaked, Ro."

"I know, sweetie. Just a little farther, okay?"

Nick grumbled something about _it's always just a little farther_ and Keith smiled and nodded to the woman. Ellis sighed, closing his eyes to exhale his breath. _'This is insane._'

"Here." Rochelle's voice came back into his consciousness, and he smiled. It was a hotel, all right, and by the looks of it, it was a nice one. The outside rose up what looked like seven or eight stories, every window still intact, some boarded up. The infected seemed minimal here, which made them all sigh with relief; a night's rest without the worry.

Nick led the way, choosing his favorite number- five- as the floor number, then randomly walking into the first room he saw and closing the door loudly behind him. Keith motioned for Ellis to follow him as Rochelle and Coach took the next two rooms as the two friends took the next one over. "We'll just share a room, 'kay, Ellis?"

"Sure!" Ellis smiled. "Sounds like fun."

The hick smiled back at him and opened the door, holding it open for Ellis as they walked into the room. The mechanic looked around the darkening hotel pad as Keith pulled off his own shirt. "Hey, you're gonna get sick." He said, throwing the damp clothing somewhere in the bathroom. "Just hang your shirt up in the bathroom. No doubt I've got an extra pair of clothes somewhere in my bag…"

Ellis, with red cheeks, pulled his shirt over his head, watching the tan-yellow cloth fall to the ground with a plop. He took his hat off, shaking his head to make his hair look a little less messy. He ran through his fingers through the chocolate strands, then turned toward the bathroom door. Gone. "Keith?" He asked, walking forward and opening the door. Empty. He sighed. "Keith, this ain't funny man. C'mon…" With a huff, he closed the door and right as he was about to turn around, a pair of warm arms wrapped around his damp, cold middle. Ellis squeaked, then turned his head to see Keith's mischievous smile and warm brown eyes. "Ah-"

"You're cold." Keith said, his arm pulling Ellis even closer.

The mechanic's breath hitched a little. "Y-You're warm…"

Keith pulled away and took Ellis' hands and led him toward the bed slowly, and then spun him around to face him and lowered him down, eyes never leaving his. "I can make you warm…" He whispered, lowering his head down a little so their lips could meet, moving over each other slowly and sweetly. Keith moved his hands up and down Ellis' sides, running them down a little to the top of his coveralls before Ellis broke away, gasping.

"N-No… Not here…" He said, breathing a little deeper than usual. "I… I don't want my first to be inna hotel room."

Keith laughed, pressing his forehead up against Ellis' as his body was racked with laughter. "You're funny, El. But, I get it. I can wait for ya."

Ellis smiled, then kissed Keith before pulling him down next to him. "C'mon, we gotta get some sleep, 'kay?"

"'Kay. Night El. I love ya."

"I love ya, too, Keith."

* * *

><p>He rubbed his eyes slowly, sitting up in bed. His chest was bare, blue dress shirt and white jacket hanging up in the bathroom. Nick glared at the wall a moment before throwing back the covers and making his way to the door. When they arrived, Nick- sick of Keith's voice and face- stormed and locked himself in the room he claimed as his own. Now that he was less pissed and in a (slightly) better mood, he figured it would be the best time to explore this floor of the hotel and check for any nearby infected.<p>

Nick opened his door, and walked out into the empty hallway, pistol in hand, although he wasn't very intimidating without his shirt and jacket on, but intimidating zombies didn't really kill them. The first down he passed had heavy snoring, the next silent as could be. _'Coach and Rochelle.' _He stopped in front of the third door, looking at it intently with green eyes. _'Either it's Keith or Ellis._' He pondered silently.

There was a voice from inside. "Ellis…" It was Keith's. He glared. Why would he be saying his "best friend's" name like that?

"Mmm… Keith…" Nick's eyes widened. That was Ellis'. What was going on in there? He leaned closer. "Mmm… Ah-"

The conman backed up with wide eyes and a pale face. He shut his eyes and shook his head, but the images he was forming didn't seem to want to go away. Nick should have seen this coming- the kid obviously liked Keith, but the part of his brain that liked to deny took over and told him _"He doesn't like him. You've got a shot." _Now he just felt stupid for hoping in the first place. He threw his pistol to the side, it clattering to the ground to his right and he growled. He was so stupid, oh so stupid.

Nick didn't even blink before he fell to the ground, a screech following soon after as long, sharp, bloodied nails ripping into his chest. He screamed despite himself, and tried to push the Hunter off of him, but it was useless as it claws at his hands. The conman fell back, trying to reach for his gun, but he couldn't reach it, only inches from the barrel. "H-Help!" He yelled, giving up on the gun, and watching as the Hunter tore his chest up, face hooded. His vision was starting to go black around the edges, and he let out a rasped cry. He was going to die…

A gunshot rang out, and he watched as the Hunter fell off to his right, dead, and Ellis stood by his door, pistol in hand. He looked down at Nick, then blinked. "Ah- Nick!" He yelled, dropping the gun and running over to Nick, kneeling beside him. "Hey, hey! Are you okay?"

"What do you think, Overalls?" Nick snapped, coughing a little. His chest hurt so bad, and there was so much blood… His head felt light. Ellis shrunk away from his voice. "Just get me to Rochelle… She'll patch me up."

Ellis hoisted Nick over one shoulder and pulled him to the reporter's room, opening the door quickly. She was awake, her eyes wide at the sudden intrusion. In her hand was a shotgun, but she lowered it. "I heard a Hunter… Is-" Her voice stopped, and her eyes went even wider. "Oh my god…" She covered her mouth, then moved everything off the bed- a few sheets and a couple of bags. "Put him down. I'll get him patched up."

Nick's vision was going out the more he kept his eyes open. His hand was clutched in Ellis', but he was too tired to care. He saw Rochelle pick up the bandages from a health kit, and Ellis' worried face, his bright blue eyes with traces of tears in them before he blacked out.

'_Ellis…'_


	5. Thin Line of Winning and Losing

**Pheeeeeeeeew. I finished this in no time at all! So much inspiration! It must my friend, GlassSoul's, absolute excitement for this story, or my friend, Spazz Kadet's, hatred because it draws me away from my Kingdom Hearts stories =w= I am such a bitch sometimes.**

**Oh, so GlassSoul's gonna be gone the entire week (;-;), and so if my motivation fails, and the only notifications that come up are for my KH stories... BLAME SPAZZ KADET. It'll be her fault, not mine! SWEAR! So, yeah... **

**Chapter 5! There, now I won't get killed by all of you ^^;**

**Reviews: **

**Hattersglasschild: Really? Here's the next chapter (:**

**Geira: A fit of excitement? I think that's called a fangasm (for a fangirl attack) ;D I have those all the time, so no worries, my friend. Dirty minded Nick should not... UGH, for realz. But... I'm sorry, I don't even know what was going on in there either... Maybe I'll reveal later in the story? ;D Keith/Ellis is ookay, but... Nick/Ellis is what I got hooked to first time I ever played Left 4 Dead 2. Here's the next update! And it's okay (: Doesn't bother me none!**

**GlassSoul: IMMA GONNA MISS YA, NICK! -tackle hug- IMMA MISS YOU SO MUCH, THERE AIN'T GONNA BE AN OUNCE OF ME LEFT THAT WON'T MISS YA! ;-; To the reply: Damn straight I did! Ain't I just the best person ever! I think I like gettin' Nick attacked, since.. well... IT ALWAYS HAPPENS TO ELLIS, SO NICK NEEDS SOME SPECIAL INFECTED LOVE! Dies? No, no. That was my other story, love! But, you'll see Nick's fate in this chapter ;D I understand completely... Will you be able to get on before you leave so we can talk a little more? ;-; IMMA MISS YA... -sob sob sob-**

**Ayhluss: FRIGGIN' MICROSOFT WORD I HATE YOU. Thank you so much for catching my mistakes since WORD WON'T! -throws Witch at Microsoft Word- Nick wake up, so no one kills me! -shakes him violently- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! You have a DeviantArt? Oh, you should go find me~! I'm Panda-Bear-Chan (: It'll have a bunch of Left 4 Dead 2 stuff in there, so... You'll know. Also... Wut? "Russia-sanandme"? O_o And I think you're name is tiiiiiiiight. **

**Long Lost Intentions: WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE COOLER NAMES THAN ME! OTL Anyway... KxE is okay, but NxE is my L4D2 OTP. No lie. It's, like, right up there with Axel/Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. Those two pairings... They make me happy -hearts- That was the first pair you ever thought of? I was thinkin' Nick/Ellis, fo realz. I didn't even pay attention to what came out of Ellis' mouth.. Only this accent... -hearts- Anyhoo... Thank you :D**

**Talie-Chambers48: GO NICK! GO NICK! GOOOOOO! -cheerleading things- I am not a cheerleader, tho... Sooooo. I shouldn't do that O_o Anyway. Here's another update! Watch for me all this week! I'm gonna try super duper hard to update this story a lot!**

**("-mumbles to self- No, stupid Word... I meant "water fall", not "waterfall". You can't watch a "waterfall from the over hanging..." that makes no ever-living sense! UGH! -destorys-")**

**Disclaimer: TAKE IT AWAY NICK AND ELLIS! -points-**

**_Nick_: I'm sorry, but if that crazy fangirl owned Valve, I would personally throw myself into a pit of Witches. Me and the kid? Oh hell no.**

**_Ellis_: Oh watevur, Nick. Yew kno yew luve me! But, Miss Rae doesn' own Left Fer Dead Tew. Valve does. Now... -tackles Nick-**

**ENJOY! -cuddles with Hunter plushie-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Thin Line of Winning and Losing<br>**

"Is he gonna be okay, Ro?"

Ellis' voice was small, a real whisper as he used the back of his hand to wipe away any tears left. He had a chair pulled up next to the bed, Nick's hand firmly and protectively in his own as his blue eyes watched him.

Rochelle looked up from her book, smiled and nodded. "He's just asleep, Ellis. He'll be okay when he wakes up." She told him.

The mechanic's worries didn't subside, as he didn't move from his place; he couldn't. The wounds the Hunter inflicted were covered in white gauze; blood stained now, that wrapped around and covered all of his chest. His hands had some cuts and scrapes, but not anything too serious. At least Nick was still breathing evenly, but it didn't seem like he would wake up anytime soon. Ellis sighed and started twirling his necklace around.

"What's that, sweetie?"

Ellis looked at Rochelle, then down at the necklace. "This?" He asked, raising his eyes to see her nod. "It's called a Tiger's Eye. It was my Ma's. She gave it to me before the infection." He told her, letting the gem fall back to his still bare chest. It felt cool. "I never take it off."

"I've never seen it before."

"I kept it tucked into my shirt."

Rochelle smiled. "Oh. It's really pretty."

"Thank ya."

She went back to her book, and Ellis curled up in the armchair, keeping Nick's hand in his, swallowing down a lump in his throat. His eyes burned a little at the lack of sleep. He yawned.

"Ellis, sweetie, go to sleep."

He shook his head. "I ain't leavin' his side, Ro."

Rochelle blinked. "Ellis… What about Keith?"

"He's a heavy sleep, so he's still sleepin'." The mechanic told her. "And he's fine."

"No, sweetie, not like that…" she sat up straighter. "I'm talking about why are you in here with Nick, when you like Keith, and should be in your room with him?"

Ellis blinked, confused. "I… I don't know…"

"Be honest, honey…" She smiled. "Do you like Nick?"

The mechanic squeaked, his mouth opening and closing, trying to form words, but unable to do so. He loved Keith, yes, but he used to look at his friend and feel butterflies, but now there was nothing at all. He swallowed. He felt the butterflies around Nick… Did he like him?

Ellis nodded oh-so slowly, when there was a knock at the door and Keith walked in, groggily looking at Ellis. The younger one dropped Nick's hand. "Coach told me he got attacked by a Hunter, and that you hadn't left his side." Keith explained. "He okay?"

"He's just asleep." Ellis told him.

"Oh. Well, the water runs, so you should take a shower." Keith smiled. "You, too, Rochelle. I'll watch Nick."

Rochelle stood. "Thank you." She walked to the bathroom in the other room, leaving Keith and Ellis alone.

"You sure, Keith?" Ellis asked. "I mean-"

"It's no problem," Keith told him. "You can leave your Ma's necklace, too. I'll take care of it."

Ellis tentatively pulled the necklace off and put it down in Keith's hand, turning to go into the bathroom, Keith watching him. Once the door closed, he smirked, put the necklace on and leaned back against the armchair's back. 'Wakey, wakey, Nicky…'

* * *

><p>There was a low singing of a song he didn't recognize, and the sound of running water. Nick's eyes opened to see a tan, bare chest and an amber gem hanging from a gold chain. He blinked a little as words became clearer.<p>

"'No sleep will never take me, my mind is stuck on you. Oh you better be layin' away, thinkin' of me, too.'"

'Midnight Riders? Ellis?' Nick thought, and then looked to the person's face. It was Keith, not Ellis.

"Where the hell is Ellis?" Nick asked, his voice thick with sleep. "And why do you have his necklace?"

Keith smirked. "Why would it matter? Jealous?"

"No. He said he never takes it off… Why would you have it?"

The hick smiled, chocolate eyes intense. "Because… He's mine."

Nick frowned. Sleep made him slower than he normal was. "He's not your property." He sat up.

"Not **physically**, you see, more of an emotional, in a way…" He smiled. "Okay, let me put in a way your half-asleep womanizing, con-man player mind would understand;" Keith leaned forward a little, dropped his voice to a whisper and smiled. "I. Fucked. Him."

Raged boiled in Nick, something that never happened often about things of this nature, but it was like everything in his body screamed to hit the son of a bitch in front of him. "You didn't."

Keith's smirk didn't fade. "I did."

"You BASTARD!" Nick lunged at him, sending them both to the floor with a 'thunk'. The water stopped. "You're lying!"

"There's not a reason, too!"

Nick sent a punch to the face, other hand holding him down by his shoulder. "You didn't! Ellis would never-"

Keith pushed him off, returning the punch. Pain coursed through his body, and he held his cheek. "You obviously don't know him, then! There's a side of Ellis you've never seen before." He smirked."

"Son of a… BITCH!" Nick stood, ready to hit Keith again, but the door behind him- the bathroom door- opened and a thin cloud of steam blew through the room.

"Nick? Keith?"

They both stopped, looking at where Ellis stood in the bathroom's threshold, towel wrapped around his shoulders, hair dripping wet. He sent one look to Keith's slightly bleeding nose and Nick's bruised cheek before glaring. "What the hell is goin' on here?"

Coach and Rochelle walked in, no doubt disturbed by the racket, their faces just as perplexed as Ellis. "What in the-"

"Ellis," Nick walked over to Ellis, mouth set in a thin line. He didn't care about the three other people in the room, he just wanted to set every record straight, even if it made no sense why he would. Right now, his reputation didn't matter. The mechanic tried to back up, but Nick grabbed him by the shoulders. "Ellis, what is he talking about?"

"No, Nick, what are you talkin' about?" Ellis shunned his touch, this time successfully backing up. "Why were you-"

"Did you sleep with him?" He asked, ignoring what Ellis was about to say, ignoring the three pairs of eyes looking at him. The mechanic's cheeks went pink. "Did you?"

Ellis shook his head. "N-No, Nick. I…"

"Then **why** does he have your necklace!"

The hick was silent, brain shut down. "I…"

Nick back up himself, shaking his head and running his hands through his hair. "I can't believe this…"

"Nick…"

The conman shunned the redneck's touch. "No, Ellis!" He turned and faced him, green eyes full of rage and betrayal. Ellis shrunk away from it. "I'm sick of you, okay? Ever since the first day, you've done nothing but ramble and rant about… **HIM-**" He pointed to Keith. "-and even **NOW** you won't shut up! Just… Fuck all of you!"

He stormed Ellis and Keith, pushing the younger hick as he ran out into the hallway, only stopping long enough to open the door to the stairwell and run down them, never looking back once. HE had lost his cool and said things he wasn't even mad about, but he more impulsive than not, and he should have seen this coming; Nick knew he'd say something stupid.

It was still raining outside when he stepped under the front porch, the front parking lot clear of any infected and bodies. The conman sighed, watching the water fall from the over hanging and onto the soaked ground below. He really hated his impulsiveness at times like these, because things like this- the littlest things- set him off, and was partially the reason his wife had left him. He sighed, walking out into the rain, hoping maybe to gain space between him and the hotel.

"Wait, Nick!"

He stopped, eyes wide and turned, seeing Ellis, this time wearing a shirt and carrying Nick's jacket, run up, his own blue eyes wide as he ran. "Wait, don't, please!" The conman was frozen as he watched the young hick stop in front of him, looking into his eyes and hand him his white jacket from his suit. Ellis' eyes were filling with tears. "I know you said you're sick of me, and all, but… I ain't gonna let ya get sick, y'know? So, um… There." Nick blinked, watching him wipe away tears with the back of his hand, shirt soaked and hair sticking to his face in a web-like way. How was he able to yell at him like he did, with all that he had said, too… Ellis lowered his head and sighed. "I… I guess I should go now…" He looked up to Nick, blue eyes sparkling. "Be safe… 'Kay?"

Ellis turned, back to the conmen, and for a moment, Nick's heart stopped, a huge decision on his mind as the hick's footsteps slowly made their way back to the hotel. He could stay here and let the kid walk away, then make his own way toward an evacuation center, put everything else behind him. Or, he could stop him, and lose to Keith for good. He frowned.

He wasn't about to let that happen.

Nick grabbed Ellis' arm and turned him to face him. The mechanic looked shocked for a moment as the conmen took in a breath. "First off, my jacket isn't going to do much good now that it's soaked, so getting sick is kinda of invitable. Second, I'm not mad at you, I'm not sick of you, and I damn sure ain't leaving. I'm sorry I said what I did and I didn't mean it, okay? Third…" His voice trailed off as he put his hands on Ellis' upper arms, pulling closer.

"N-"

Their lips met gently, and Nick felt Ellis tense up under his touch for a moment before relaxing. Nick smiled despite everything that had happened, and everything that was going to happen, because he couldn't really give a damn. The hick's face was red, heat from them brushing against his cheeks before the conman stepped back, giving Ellis a little room. Blue met and green, and a smile spread over Nick's face. "And third, that."

* * *

><p>Keith wasn't going to give up, even if when Nick and Ellis walked back in, Ellis' face was crimson and Nick's mouth was turned up into a shit-eating grin. The hick glared back as his mind finally caught up to what this could mean; he was close to losing.<p>

It was a lie when he told Nick why he had Ellis' necklace, of course, and the bit about sleeping with his best friend, also so. He had to best him, and he was running out of options, since Ellis was so easily impressed in the first place. A freakin' box of macaroni impressed him, for God's sakes! Keith was starting to balance on a very thin line of win of lose, and Nick was taking the lead.

He pulled the necklace off and handed it back to Ellis. "Here. I figured you want this back, y'know?"

Ellis nodded, awkwardly avoiding Keith's gaze as he put it back around his neck and turned to walk back to their room. Nick's smirk didn't falter, instead grew- if that was even possible. Rochelle and Coach were no where to be found, presumably out to scavenge for something to cook the food on. "What did you do, you son of a bitch?" Keith snapped at the conman, eyes narrowed threateningly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nick said, hanging his jacket up on the shower curtain in the bathroom to dry.

Keith pushed him into the tiled wall, growling. "Stop fucking with me, asshole! What the hell did you do?"

Nick pushed him off, just as strong as Keith had pushed him. "All I did was tell him I was sorry, okay? Stop freaking the fuck out." The conman pushed past him and went back to his own room, and Keith glared.

'Goddamn that freaking conman.'


	6. Like A Pebble On A Mountain

**Well, um... Hi guys... It's, uh, been a while, huh... Heh heh... -ducks and hides behind Coach as a million tomatoes and bricks are thrown- SO I TOTALLY DESERVE THAT. I'M NOT GOING TO LIE. Schools' out, summer has started and I am completely obsessed with Nellis again. I promise. I spent all day a couple of days ago favoriting pictures of them on DeviantART. No lie. Oh, and I wrote and doodled, but... mostly pictures. They made me so happy -hearts-**

**Anyway. I started playing BioShock, and let me tell you- it's creepy. In a good way, of course, but creepy nonetheless. It's dark and weird and I've only actually screamed once... okay, twice. OKAY FINE THREE TIMES. But I SWEAR the third was because of a twist, and it was completely out of anger and frustration. I was ready to throw my XBox 360 at the TV. Almost did.**

**So, now that I've let you all down yet again, I am back, and I am going to answer reviews starting...**

**NOW! Review time (12 in one chapter? ;u;)  
><strong>

**Hattersglasschild: No no no no! No! Don't hate Keith! I swear I'm not trying to do that! I'm only trying to make y'all marginally dislike him for a short time being, yet as I'm saying this, I know that y'all are going to want to shoot him in the face after this chapter, then most likely go after me... Um... I'll go hide in my safety bunker (if I had one...). Is it really addicting? I feel loved and appreciated now ;u;**

**GlassSoul: Nick is winning. LOLOLOL. I had to laugh, I'm sorry. Oh god... My humor is so dry and snarky sometimes... Ahh... -nods- Anyhoo, Niiick buddeh. So he did lie, and he did punch Nick in the jaw and he is a jerk (jackass would be a better word), but, you've gotta love him because, um, well... I can't think of anything. So there's no reason to love him. I guess you have to love him because he is so unlovable. There ya go. I'm your... idol? :'D (You just made my ego explode)**

**Geira: He is kind of evil, ain't he? Seems like an innocent, stupid hick but he's evil and cunning ;n; My heart was jumping in my throat when I wrote this chapter, mainly because I've had all those feelings when I kissed this guy I like (we never dated, though), and well... WRITING FROM EXPERIENCE, APPARENTLY MAKES ME SOUND MORE POETIC. Enough about that, though. Here's an update, waaaaaay late, but still here!**

**D-Zombie Dragon: They did, and it wasn't as good as I wanted it to be... I suck at fight scenes "OTL I'm sorry I let that part down... Ugh. Microsoft Word, thankfully, only tried to correct mispelled words while writing this chapter... But if it tries anything funny -glares- Thank you :'D**

**The Demititan Healer: Is this a rhetorical question?**

**Rae: It's okay, homie (: I'm chill with it. Yeah, and the only one who really calls me "Rae" is GlassSoul :Y NO ONE ELSE DOES ;n; Ramen is my crack and I could probably do without mac and cheese for a while. The thought of it makes me want to barf right now... Ughhhhhh =_= Haha inner struggle for you! It really isn't... Stupid boy. Bad feelings, you were correct. Ellis is a total cutie =w= He is. Like... shiny things could impress him. XD Reviews don't have to be coherant or intelligent! It's amazing y'all are keeping up and reviewing in the first place!**

**Talie-Chambers48: Ooooh if you thought that chapter was good... Man, wait until you start readin' this... Hehehehe -somewhat evil laughter- Oh, right. Sorry. Dude, freak out. I'm chill with it and I can totally handle it just fine. I freak out like that when I read fanfiction too. Keep up the reviewing!**

**Angelchan2012: Everyone seems to think of Keith as the "bad guy" now... Why do I do these things to y'all? -sigh- Badass? AWWW HEELL YEEEEA. I feel accomplished in my life now. Something I did was badass. Anyway... Thank you for your review!**

**Sizzleface: Your name makes me giggle. Heehee. And love -hearts- I love getting love. Here's a review for ya! (:**

**Long Lost Intentions: NxE was like, "Ohai" for me when I first thought it up. At first, my mind set was like "YOU GAY UP EVERYTHING ELSE YOU LIKE, LEAVE LEFT4DEAD2 ALONE.", buuuuut my mindset doesn't work like that sometimes. -sigh- But it's all good, because NxE is the cutest! And I met one of my best friends because Nellis, too! -points to GlassSoul- She's the best :D **

**Rengoku Akashi: WOOO! REVIEW! I love them all too (although most of my other readers seem to dislike Keith now...) Yeah... Keith's a little lying sonofabitch, ain't he? Well, no matter. At least he was lying, right? RIGHT? That moment made me smile, too, and I wrote it XD Thank you, thank you. I seem to be a really great writer (even when I sit and complain that I suck ass at it), and I sure can! You play on the XBox, right?**

**Alex: Here's a new chapter! **

**Disclaimer: There are whispers of a rumor on the internet that Ellis will smile at Nick in the Tunnel of Love during the third chapter of "Dark Carnival". It might be true, it might not be true. Valve might say it's just a rumor, but we all know that fangirls know, in their hearts, they love each other. Now only if we could get Valve to see the same...**

**Enjoy this chaaaaaapter~ -hides in safety bunker from the ravenous fans-  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Like A Pebble On A Mountain<strong>

Keith wasn't happy when he walked back into their room, slamming the door behind him loudly. Ellis jumped as he pulled on his shirt, peeking out of the bathroom cautiously. The redneck was ranting and rambling before Ellis spoke up. "Um, Keith…? Are you okay?"

He turned toward Ellis. "What did that damn conman do to you?" Keith snapped, fists curled up threateningly, mouth set in a line and brown eyes rage-filled.

Ellis shook his head. "He ain't done anythin', Keith."

His friend grabbed his arms roughly, a stern look in his face as he came down an inch to look Ellis eye-to-eye. "What did that son of a bitch do to you?"

The mechanic pushed Keith back, his eyes hard. "He didn't do anythin', Keith. What's gotten into you?"

Keith turned with a huff, and then tightened his fists. He couldn't answer right now, not when he was so on the edge he was about to fall off. He had to win against that asshole or else he'd lose all he had left… Ellis was standing in the bathroom's threshold, waiting for Keith's answer, his face still straight and unreadable, a quality that surprised most people about him. Keith's face didn't change and he took Ellis by the shoulders and planted a rough kiss on his lips, ignoring the change in his best friend's demeanor, how he tensed up and backed away a little. Keith just grabbed his upper arms and shoved him to the bed, protests falling to deaf ears. "Keith st-" He cut off his friend's cry, putting his mouth right on his again, hands roaming to the button and zipper of his pants quickly.

Ellis struggled, trying to catch Keith's hands, but they were pinned down as Keith gripped his wrists with one hand. What had gotten into Keith? He was never this aggressive before, even when they were fighting. Ellis tried to break out of his hold and he whimpered into Keith's kiss, hoping maybe he'd stop. But after the pathetic sound, they parted and Keith's smirk got dangerous. "You're mine, Ellis." They button came undone. "All mine." The zipper went down. "And don't forget it."

"Keith, d-"

Keith's hot breath whispered over his neck. "He'll never have you like I do…"

"Stop, Ke-"

The taller brunette's hands lingered on the top of Ellis' coveralls, pulling them down slowly. "All mine…"

Ellis, with a burst of energy fueled solely by the near harassment from his friend, pushed Keith off, sending him rolling off the bed and onto the carpet as Ellis himself stood, buttoning and zipping up his pants and retying the sleeves. His blue eyes turned icy as he glared down at the other brunette. "Goddammit Keith, knock this shit off!" He snapped, pulling on his quickly. "I'm not dealin' with whatever's wrong with ya. If ya need me, I'll be in the hall."

Keith's mind came back to reality on high alert, and he gasped, stumbling to stand up as Ellis opened the door. "Ellis, wait…"

"No, Keith." Ellis said, not even turning as he closed the door with a slam. Once outside, Ellis' throat closed up, tears threatening to fall as he slipped his eyes closed before opening them again, sliding to the ground and leaning against the wall. His blue gems darted over to the first room in the hallway- 501. Nick's room. Ellis, no matter how much he'd hate to admit it, didn't like falling asleep alone for whatever reason. It always made his mind more at rest and peaceful if he had someone there talking to him, sitting beside him as he slowly fell asleep. He had always been like that, and Keith had always helped him fall asleep when they were younger, going on and on with outlandish stories about his dad, Ellis only remembering half of them when he woke up. The hick hiccupped, knowing he'd be crying soon, and stood carefully, making his way to the conman's room quietly.

He raised his hand to knock, but froze. Would Nick even want him to sleep in the same room as him? They had slept in the same room when it came to the safehouses, but this was a hotel, and the rooms were all separated. The conman (even if he had kissed Ellis) didn't seem to like him much, and Ellis thought about sleeping in the hallway before the door opened, a rather exhausted looking Nick in the threshold, eyebrows knitted together as he looked up and down at Ellis. "Overalls? What are you doing up this late?"

Ellis blinked, then looked down. "Ah… Keith and I had a fight…"

Nick didn't look too entirely surprised, but sighed. "You okay, kid?

"I dunno… Maybe…" The mechanic's voice dropped. He wasn't entire sure that his words were true or not, and he didn't entirely know what his emotions were. He felt anger and betrayal, but having Nick stand there felt so right, green eyes looking down at him with maybe the slightest bit of concern. Ellis could at least hear some in his voice.

The conman shifted, most likely uncomfortable with all the static between them. "Well, I can't let you sleep in the hallway… You can stay in my room for the night."

Ellis's eyes brightened at the request as Nick stepped aside, but the conman quickly added, "But you sleep in the other bed." With curious eyes, Ellis did catch sight of another bed, one made up neatly like it hadn't been slept in, the other slightly disheveled, covers thrown back and pillows pulled to one side. The mechanic blinked as Nick returned in his sight, making his ears hot, but the reasons why were completely lost to him. "See? And I haven't even slept in it yet."

The younger nodded happily, trying to cover up the awkward feeling in his stomach. "Much obliged." He smiled a little, but wasn't able to look away from Nick's face, those brilliant emerald eyes with the smallest bit- just specks- of gray mixed in, some of the prettiest he had seen. The mechanic blushed, his entire face burning as Nick stepped forward, or was he imagining it? "N-Nick?" His voice, so caught in his throat, was nothing more than a small squeak. It was like there was some outside force that kept their eyes glued to each other, their gaze unbreakable, as the air around them grew heavy and warm, whether it be from the lack of air conditioning or the emotions and latent feelings that swarmed around them.

To answer Ellis' inner question, Nick had stepped forward, closer to the hick than Ellis could remember, so close he could almost feel the conman's warm breath ghost over his skin, leaving the mechanic shivering. "Ellis." The way he said his two-syllable name like that, his voice so suave it had Ellis nearly melting, it was in a way Ellis couldn't remember Nick ever speaking in to anyone. He was always so blunt and sarcastic, and now it was like Ellis had discovered a completely different side of him, one he hid so well from the rest of the world. With a gentle movement, Nick's hand came up to the side of Ellis' face, thumb stroking his cheek softly, the shorter of the two reacting as his entire body's nerve stood on high alert. Their eyes never left each other, gaze so intense and deep Ellis thought that they would die if they ever moved.

Maybe it was the light playing tricks on him, but it seemed to the younger that Nick's face was closer than it had been. Ellis' mind- so hazed over with all the emotions floating around in the air- barely registered the conman's lips, so soft and warm, meeting his until he felt Nick's free hand wrap around his middle, bringing him closer. Ellis' eyes widened, dumbstruck as his legs shook and his stomach flipped, making him feel queasy and uncomfortable, but so damn warm. His face was on fire, his ears were burning and he was sure his heart and his breathing had stopped at some point in time, mind clouded and slow to process when Nick's lips left his, still close enough for Ellis to feel his hot breath roll over them. "Do you like me?"

Reality crashed back in as Ellis' eyebrows knitted together in confusion, looking at Nick like he was crazy just for asking. "Wha'?"

"Do you like me, Overalls?" The conman repeated again, forehead resting against Ellis', eyes glazed over with something the redneck couldn't describe, so much emotion swirling around in them.

Ellis blinked, the corners of his mouth picking up just a bit. "Of course I like ya, Nick."

The gambler smirked, something Ellis' stomach flipped at. "Good." And without anymore warning, he kissed him again, deeper than the last, leaving Ellis nothing more than jelly in his arms. The mechanic's legs were giving out underneath him, bones replaced with liquid, stomach doing so many flips and heart pounding so loud he was sure Nick could hear it. His entire body felt like it would just melt right there, and he would become nothing more than a puddle, but Nick's strong arms kept him in place, pressing him against the conman's body protectively. Warmth, protection, comfort, love… His heart thudded so loud, it was deafening, lungs burning from lack of air, just before Nick pulled away, his own breathing shallow and quick. Ellis' eyes glazed over as he caught his breath, head leaning against Nick's shoulder. "Oh, God…" he mumbled, hands pressed against the conman's chest. "Oh, God…"

Nick smirked, arms falling from where they had taken place around Ellis' waist, and he backed up. "We should probably go to bed, now." The look that crossed the mechanic's face and eyes made Nick hold up his hands. "I won't do anything you don't want me to do, promise."

Ellis blinked, letting his hand rest in Nick's softly as they curled up in bed together, their breathes being taken together, hearts thudding in time and hands entwined. He had never seen Nick like this- compassionate, warm, and loving. It was so out of character, Ellis was sure this was a dream, and that he'd wake up and Nick would be sarcastic and snarky, rude and ornery once again, back to his old self. A part of Ellis didn't want the _old_ Nick back, but he knew that maybe- just maybe- this compassionate side of Nick was just for him, and that made him smile before closing his eyes and letting his mind finally rest.

* * *

><p>"Overalls. Wake up. We gotta move."<p>

The voice floated into his subconscious mind and he groaned a little in his half-asleep state, only wishing for the light be turned off and a little more sleep allowed to him. Ellis buried his face deeper into the pillow and mumbled something that he couldn't even understand before his mind started slipping back into the dream world.

"Overalls, get your ass up now!"

Now he opened his eyes, turning to the spot on the bed were Nick had been, finding it empty before glaring and looked at where the voice came from. Nick stood by the door to the bathroom, glaring daggers at Ellis, cold eyes and snappy voice back into his normal demeanor. "We're going to get surrounded if we wait any longer. C'mon."

Ellis blinked, before sitting up, rubbing his eyes and letting the comforter fall to pool around his waist, shirt turned in an uncomfortable fashion and hair messier than it had ever been. He groped around for his hat before placing it on its rightful spot and standing up carefully from the bed, looking at Nick out of half-lidded eyes. "You dun hafta sound so mean 'bout it." His Southern drawl only worsened first thing in the morning, and he yawned, stretching, revealing some skin from his stomach, knowing Nick was trying not to stare. "Bu' its whatever. Lets go before the others think we died."

The hick headed for the door, walking past Nick in the process, but trip stalled as Nick grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face him. "Wha' was that for?" he snapped before Nick's lips met his own quickly, only a tease as he pulled back. "Nick…"

"Don't tell the others, okay?" Nick told him, smirking a little bit as he let Ellis go, walking past him to the door of the hotel room, the redneck dumbstruck as he caught up, face red.

"Now wait justa minute, Nick, I-"

He stopped as Keith walked by, brown eyes cold when he caught sight of Nick and Ellis exiting the same room, icy demeanor halted only as Coach and Rochelle walked up, all of them gathered in the hall. "It's still wet outside," Coach said, throwing his rifle strap across his shoulder. "So try not to step in any mud and get yourselves stuck now, ya hear?"

Nick, Ellis and Rochelle nodded absently, but it seemed they didn't noticed as Keith's lips turned into a dangerous smirk as his eyes looked at Nick. "Wouldn't think about it."

* * *

><p>"How much longer 'till the next safehouse…"<p>

Ellis' voice hit Nick's nerve, and even making out with the kid wasn't enough to keep his endless whining from driving him crazy. And, hell, he figured he was already crazy enough for making out with Ellis in the first place, but there was something, just something there in Ellis' sky blue eyes that made him seem so trusting and sincere. Nick had never really felt that way about anyone (not even his ex-wife), and he sure as he never let anyone see that mushy, sentient side of him either. It was kind of an asinine plan when he thought about it, but that first kiss in the rain was like a pebble on a mountain that would cause a huge avalanche- it was just a matter of time before that little rock stared rolling and him, Ellis and even that jackass Keith got caught up in it. Nick scratched the back of his head idly; what was he going to do?

"Aw shit man…" Ellis' voice brought him out of his reverie, and he looked up from the dampened pavement to see what looked like a hoard headed straight for the little group, paranoia finding its way into Nick's stomach. That wasn't ever a good thing. The entire group got ready, weapons drawn and guns loaded just as the hoard made it to them, and the blood started flying. Nick felt a little out of it as his axe hit the first zombie's head, considering it had been nearly a day now since the last time they had seen one of the infected, but it was a rhythm he so easily worked back into, no time wasted were he wasn't taking down one of the undead.

Then, it was like his entire world stopped as he heard an awful sound that made his blood curdle and breathing stop, turning to find the source. Ellis, blood, Ellis' blood and a Witch, one that must have snuck up on them while they were too busy dealing with the other infected, and his heart did stop. The Witch's nails were digging into Ellis' chest, causing the younger man to scream, absolutely helpless as the bitch continued her fury, other infected going in the slaughter. Nick growled under his breath. "You fuckin' bitch, get off of him!" He brought his axe down onto the Witch's head, blood spraying and then dislodged it and took out the other three zombies that had gather, kneeling to survey the damage. Nick's hardened personality couldn't even take it; there was so much blood, and while it looked like Ellis was still alive, he could see the lack of color in his cheeks, and his pathetic, pained whimpers were too much to take. He looked back. "Coach, help! Ellis is hurt!"

The older man ran over, and Nick stood, letting the elder take Ellis, putting him over his shoulder gently, just as there was a terrible screech and a tongue whipped out and took a hold of Nick by the chest, dragging him off into the rest of the infected. "Goddammit!" Coach cursed, starting after the conman.

"No, go, dammit!" Nick yelled back. "Just go and get Ellis to safety!"

Rochelle, who had seen what was occurring, stopped in mid step, eyes wide as Nick's body was drug off to the Smoker, long arms starting to tear into the conman's skin. "**JUST GO!**"

Keith was silent as he led them away, Rochelle's eyes filled with tears, and Coach's voice a mumble under his breath in prayer. Ellis opened his eyes long enough to see Nick fading in his darkened vision, and they welled with tears. "Nick… No…" His voice was small before tears finally spilled and he clutched onto Coach's shirt, mind ready to shut down. "NICK!"


	7. Silence or a Lack of It

**WEEEEEEEEEEE! I finished this in a day! Aren't y'all happy! Now you get to see what happens since I left all of you at a terrible cliffhanger like the bitch I am. I'm kinda hyper off of rootbeer right now, and had this kick ass, crack-filled RP with GlassSoul a while ago. Hahaha. Oooh man. Apparently you can ride Tanks like horses now. Did y'all know that? I didn't. **

**Without even meaning to, in this chapter, I made Ellis completely silent after he hears about Nick, and then I remembered about when in the game, if Nick dies, Ellis won't talk. I just thought about that absently while writing a part near the middle and thought "oh, wow. im cool"  
><strong>

**Review time:**

**karatekid369: I made you're day bearable...? I feel so loved! :'D I know, right? Keeeeith. Don't make everyone hate you! Here's some more!~**

**D-ZombieDragon: Man, I feel so special cuz I make y'all happy ;u; So happy. The cliffhanger. Ohohoho~ Nick does seem to treat Ellis better, huh? Keith=Asshole=Wuuut. I still love Keith, he's just easy to pick on. He was getting jealous, then again, Nick was too. But that seems more like Nick, yeah? I didn't? YAY! Here's some more, oh and it's soon!**

**Geira: I know you have, all of y'all did ;n; It is? Oh gawd I think my ego's gonna blow up again~! He seems too badass, but... Oh man... He is human, after all, no matter how ornery and assholey he might get. Nick, gentle? Sounds almost OOC! And Keith... Oooh man, Keith does sound pretty hot, doesn't he? Ooooooh~ Here's my next update! **

**Rengoku Akashi: I added you on Live (: That's two people I've met because of Nellis! He did try to rape Ellis, and he really did lose a few points.. I think I'm gonna start keeping a point system based on y'alls reviews. Weeoo.. He probably did. Who knows? Well, beside me. Conman powers? Hehehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

** Mercs2Girl: Meeeeee... Grammatical errors- it's something no matter how much I try, I seem to always have a few ^^;; And does this mean that... That I planted the first seeds of Nellis into your brain? :O Cuz if I did, that'd be absolutely amazing, cuz I'd feel somewhat accomplished. Enough rambling -slaps self- Oh man, now that I look back, that song is perfect for that part. Sadness ;n; Chapter seven, hot off the presses! Woo!**

**Hattersglasschild: Dooon't ;n; Oh god, that's something I was thinking. I was telling myself not to EVER EVER EVER let Ellis mention that to Nick otherwise Keith would be DEAD. I mean, look at how Nick reacted to Keith's lie about sleeping with Ellis! He'd be like, TANK MOOOODE! -crushes Keith- Scarry O3o And it was a cute mental image, wasn't it? :D I was smiling when I wrote that part~ Oh no! Nail biting is a bad habit! Here's the next update, for the sake of your nails!**

**GlassSoul: KEITH! Y U NO LOVE NxE? -y u no guy face- And don't jump into save Nick! -glare- IT'S PLOT, WOMAN. PLOT. Well, he is in love with Nick, but Nick is dead, soo... -sticks out tongue at you- Nyeeeh.**

**Radiant Rachael: Oh yay! Bioshock=Love. I know, right? I feel so accomplished, and yes ma'am, I do! Hit me up a message and I'll be glad to trade Gamertags with ya! Yes, yes. Reviewing. XD Keith kind of did... Yes if you wish XD Y'all are all pegging on Nick anyway... XDDD Witch is just... I dunno. Ellis just seems the most vunerable to a Witch attack, I guess (weird info: as I was typing "Witch" I typed "Weith"... Keith+Witch?) Noooo! I hate Jockeys and Spitters. Smokers and Hunters I can handle better. Cliffhangers, FTW!**

**NEW SCORE-KEEPING: (Random numbers that go up and down considering on reviews. Both start at 20-)  
><strong>

**Nick: 24  
><strong>

**Keith: 16**

**Disclaimer: Meh. I don't own Left4Dead2.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Silence or a Lack of It<strong>

Black. His vision was fuzzy and dark, nothing really noticeable as he began to open his eyes, a colored blur refocusing as a more distinguishable safe house, ceiling dirty and wallpaper peeling. Ellis didn't sit up, blue gems examining every inch of what he could see, his brain trying to catch up; what had happened? He remember waking up and leaving the hotel, and then the hoard, blood and screaming, crying, pain… His thoughts trailed off there, memories fragments and pieces that he couldn't quite put together with the bits he collected. Ellis lifted his arm carefully to run his fingers through his hair, shocked when pain ran through his body and he dropped his arm, groaning in anguish. That was a stupid idea.

The door opened to the occupied room, and Ellis closed his eyes shut tight, the squeak making his head throb. "You okay?" It was Rochelle's voice. Ellis opened his eyes again and sat up carefully, noticing the bandages on his chest and right arm, the stains from blood that had soaked through. Rochelle gave him an apologetic look as she came over, carrying a health kit in her hands, brown eyes warm. "At least you're awake. Keith was worried sick, thinking' you'd never wake back up."

Keith's name made a part of Ellis' heart hurt for a moment, and he sighed a little, wincing as Ro started to peel away the bandages carefully. "He's always worries when I get hurt…" His voice trailed a bit, then he looked at Rochelle carefully. Why did something seem off about the TV reporter? "Where's Nick?" His voice was quiet, soft and his stomach bottomed out as the woman tensed up. She kept silent, continuing to patch him up without a word, his nerves grating in the stagnant silence that formed between them. "Ro, where's Nick?" No answer, even as she patted on the last piece of tape and stood, eyes sad and downcast, lips in a sullen line. She turned to walk out just as Ellis' mind filled with paranoia. Where was Nick and why wasn't he here? Did something bad happen to him? "Rochelle, please… Where's Nick…"

The woman froze in the doorway, then turned, tears threatening to pour over onto her cheeks. "He's gone, sweetie."

Ellis' entire world came crashing down, mind stopping every thought that wasn't directly related to Nick, lungs giving up and heart… his heart hurt with so much pain, thudding against his chest absently. Nick was dead, the same Nick that was so sarcastic and ornery, aloof and distant from the rest of them, the man that, when they all first met on that elevator so long ago, claimed he wasn't sticking around for long, but proved to stay and be a valuable part of their team, of the makeshift family they managed to create in the middle of all the madness. He seemed so strong, so immortal, always there, omnipresent… The door closed softly, but Ellis barely registered it over the four-letter word that just repeated in his mind over and over again, his heart pounding against his ribcage loudly.

_Dead._

Tears welled in his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his legs, letting them fall down his face, leaving wet trails on his skin and little dots on the blanket. He knew that it was all stupid, falling for someone in the middle of an apocalypse, but why did it feel like he had done everything so right, and just ended up getting hurt in the end? Ellis wiped the tears from his eyes absently and looked at the wall, eyes blank. He was so broken.

'_Nick…'_

* * *

><p>"C'mon, El, don't fall behind."<p>

Keith's request fell on what seemed like deaf ears and Ellis shuffled behind quietly, face downcast and eyes so hollow. He looked fragile and broken, like a little kid that lost their favorite toy, and Keith had to sigh at his best friend, heart completely hurt seeing him like this, in a way Keith thought Ellis could never make it to. With one last fruitless question, the taller brunette gave up, leaving Ellis alone, but falling behind him to make sure he didn't get hurt.

He kind of regretted what he had did now- what he had tried to do to Ellis, the fact he knew the Smoker was there, but didn't shoot it and let his best friend break down like this… How could he even call himself Ellis' friend now? Friends don't do this to each other… Keith cursed himself. God, he was stupid.

"There's a safe house up ahead, y'all!" Coach called back. "Ellis, Keith, c'mon."

Ellis didn't even raise his eyes to look at Coach, just stumbled and sauntered his way to the house, gun hanging limply on his back, strap thrown across his shoulder and chest. It was like he wasn't even trying, just had given up on life. A new feeling bubbled in Keith's stomach- jealous. Had Ellis acted this way when he had been gone all that time, so lost and helpless and broken looking? Or did he just pull his usual cheerful demeanor and act like he didn't exist? Suddenly, the remorse Keith had felt was replaced by sheer anger toward the conman, almost glad he was dead. Then, Keith had realized something else, something way more important than the infected and staying alive, cheering Ellis up and the fact everything could fall apart so easily.

He had won.

* * *

><p>His vision faded in and out, black and color and blur of those things, nothing distinguishable, nothing worth noticing. He closed his eyes again.<p>

* * *

><p>Ellis poked at his food with his fork, eyes still so empty as the others ate, all worried about him more than they had been. It wasn't usual to see the redneck refuse to eat, just probing his food, and suddenly reality sunk in around Rochelle- Ellis had to be hurt. Ellis had admitted to her that he felt something for Nick, but what if it was more than just something, and she had over looked it all this time? What if Ellis really did like Nick and now it was like the light of his dark was gone? She let out a shaky breath.<p>

Then there was Keith. She wasn't stupid or deaf- she had heard the yelling from their rooms nights ago, and she knew they weren't talking to each other. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew by the look in Keith's brown eyes that he wasn't happy, almost furious at whatever it was that had him that angry. Whether it be Nick for somehow "stealing" Ellis from him or Ellis for acting this way was beyond Rochelle. All she could do was sit back and make sure nothing bad happened to them, especially Ellis in his walking-dead like state.

"Ellis, sweetie, you need to eat."

At the sound of her voice, his eyes seem to pick up a little, meeting hers in an odd sort of fashion before he lowered them again, picking up fork and taking a small bite, silent. Keith seemed to eye Rochelle carefully, but she smiled, Coach chuckling a little under his breath. "Leave it to good ol' mama Ro to get the kid to eat."

"Mama Ro? I ain't that old!" She complained, seeing the sides of Ellis' lips pick up just a little bit, only a ghost of a smile before it was gone again. Rochelle looked to Keith. He looked even worse off, his fists tight and nails digging into his skin. She blinked, then looked away from him. "We should head to bed, y'all. We still gotta keep moving tomorrow."

Coach nodded and started cleaning up a little as Ellis crawled to the corner of the room, laying down with his back to the rest of them, breathing still even and short. Rochelle's eyes dropped as Keith went next to the door, leaning against the wall, and Coach (since they all had a mutual agreement), went to the next room over and took the only bed. Ro waited what felt like an hour as everyone fell asleep, and then she stood carefully and went to the door, opening it quietly, pistol strapped to her side. She stood on the porch, looking out into the night sky, silent as an almost sullen smile slipped into her face. Absently, she remembered the agreement her and Nick had a few days prior… Something only they knew about, and she could only pray that he would remember, and she'd be able to make Ellis smile again and go back to being the light in his terrible world for them.

She slipped her eyes closed and allowed a sigh to escape her lips. "Nick… You better be okay."

* * *

><p>"<em>Yeah…" Nick mumbled, incoherently as he tried to rub his eyes absently, gun resting in his lap was he leaned against the wall, the safe house door shut tight. "What's wrong, Ro?"<em>

_Rochelle sat next to him, looking at where Keith and Ellis lay together, cuddle under the blanket, then back to Nick, his green eyes trying not to go to them, trying to avoid Ellis at all costs. "Nick, listen… This zombie shit, it's dangerous and just because Keith joined our group doesn't mean we're any safer. You're just as important to this group as Coach, Ellis and I, and I don't want to see you hurt."_

"_What are you getting at?" he asked, looking at her._

"_I've got an idea, okay? If either of us were to ever get lost, we find a closet, store, shack or something and stay there, hopefully one that's on our trail, and we wait until the group comes back around and finds us. That way, we'd be safe and we'd find you."_

_Nick's gaze got thoughtful before a smirk crossed his face and he ducked his head, running his fingers through his hair. "If I wasn't in the situation we're in, and I didn't know you as well as I do, then I'd say that was a stupid idea, but… considering what's happened and all that's going to happen, that's a pretty good idea." He sent the smirk to her, and she smiled back. "It's a deal."_

* * *

><p>He could see a brown store in the distance, and he stumbled over to it. Only a little farther…<p>

* * *

><p>There was no change in Ellis in the morning, and Keith was trying his very best to hold in a well deserved shaking. Why was it he just felt like taking Ellis by the shoulders and shaking him furiously, yelling at him to get some common sense and get over Nick because he wasn't worth it? Would <strong>that<strong> even be worth it? Keith wasn't ever one for violence were it didn't belong, but there was something about the way Ellis stayed so silent because of that jackass that made Keith so angry and violent that he was sure that self-control was the only thing keeping him from doing something he'd regret. Ellis' eyes lifted just a little to look him, then darted away quickly, hoping Keith didn't notice, but he did, and now he was even more pissed.

Now Ellis was trying to _avoid_ him. That just put the icing on the cake.

With a growl that turned into a groan of frustration, Keith stormed into a nearby store Coach had pointed out and grabbed the nearest basket, throwing odd food and random objects into it, ignoring the other three that walked in afterwards, steps quiet. "Keith, Keith." Coach said, trying to keep his voice low. "Quiet down, boy. I hear a Witch."

Keith stopped, freezing in a mid-throw and looked around, trying to spot the crying bitch before anything happened. He could hear the soft sobs and little whimpers, but where was the grayed out, washed up crying girl? Then, there was the soft crunch of Ellis' boots on the ground where glass lay shattered, and Keith had only a minute to register what he was doing before the youngest stumbled to where the cries were coming from.

He was walking toward the Witch.

"Ellis!" Rochelle whispered, harsh and panicked, but Ellis must have ignored her, because he took another step, and the cries turned to low warning growls, Keith's eyes finding the top of her head and her dirtied blonde hair. Growling. "Ellis, get back here!"

The redneck took another step, the warning growls turning frantic. Blood pounded in his ears, and suddenly panic swelled inside. Keith growled himself. "Ellis, Goddammit!" He yelled, grabbing Ellis' arm and pulling him back, right as an axe met with the Witch's head, startling them both as she dropped dead, blood spilling from the wound. Keith's eyes widened and looked up to find the owner of the axe, only seeing a figure in the doorway to the back room, a hand reaching to run through hair.

"Goddamn, Overalls. That was dangerous."

Ellis' blue eyes, widened and what looked like emptiness suddenly came back to life, his mouth opened slightly in disbelief as the figure took a step forward light washing over him, and Ellis' heart fluttered back to life, a smile crossing over his face as he mumbled the first words for days.

"Nick… You're okay…"

* * *

><p>Nick didn't really want to think about how he survived the Smoker attack, just leaving it to the luck he thought had faded out. After killing the Smoker and the few infected that had gathered, he stumbled around for two days, not sure where he was headed, before he remembered Rochelle's deal he agreed to, and followed down the path he figured they went down. His vision wasn't great, and he remembered he passed out a few times before he found an abandoned health kit and used it on his wounds, resting in a store he had found. But when he finally caught up to them, and saw Ellis' cerulean eyes and finally felt at peace. Nick knew he would be worried- Ellis was that kind of person- but that intial broken look on the kid's face as he stepped toward the Witch was too much for Nick to take. Whatever had to be running through Ellis' head wasn't pleasant or happy for him to do something as stupid and dangerous as that.<p>

Keith, despite his friend's happiness, was peeved. His brown eyes shone with annoyance and the obvious rage that Nick was so used to seeing the other redneck's eyes. Ellis' best friend wasn't too pleased to see that the gambler was well and alive, sure that he had died, and now that he was back, Keith wasn't going to get his way. Their little competition was no longer just that, it was almost life or death for them, and just by the look that passed between jade and mocha, both of them were willing to do anything to win.

And that meant anything.

Despite everything, Nick was just fine, and even sitting up all night to guard felt like something normal, that he could accept. He missed Rochelle's worries, Coach's frank personality and especially Ellis' smile, so perfect and cheeky, making his entire face light up. Nick shifted against the wall, leaning his head back and watching the ceiling, not a single sound passing in the stagnant room. It was peaceful, even as Ellis' face appeared in his line of vision, smiling. "'Ey Mr. Gamblin' Man."

"What are you doing still awake?" Nick asked as Ellis sat beside him, Keith nowhere in sight.

"Can't sleep," Ellis told him, body tense, like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to get into Nick's personal space, eyes anywhere but the beautiful jade gems. "And I figured you wouldn' mind the company, ya know?"

The conman chuckled before grabbing Ellis' hand and letting it rest in his own, telling the kid, without words, that it was fine. With that communicated, Ellis leaned his head on Nick's shoulder, sighing. Silence settled over them, both of their minds racing with thoughts of everything between them, everything that had happened. Nick thought the kid would have something to say, some stupid story or some outlandish story about someone other than Keith, but he was just in contemplative silence. "What's wrong, kid?"

The hick looked up. "Wha'? Nothin's wrong, Nick."

"You look spacey and too deep in thought for nothing to be wrong. What's bothering you, Overalls?"

Ellis' eyes stopped, looking at the wall before he sighed. "It's Keith… He's my best friend, Nick, and I love 'im and all, but… I like ya, too…" His voice trailed off. "I'm not sure what I'm gonna do…"

Nick looked down at him, eyes confused before he squeezed Ellis' hand gently. "You do what you feel is right."

The mechanic looked up, eyes thoughtful before he leaned forward, his lips so very close to Nick's, unsure what he was completely doing. "Th-this feels right…" He mumbled, voice caught up in his throat, heart pounding so loud, and his breathing heavy as he swallowed. Nick leaned in just a little bit, his mouth ghosting over Ellis', knowing the anticipation was bubbling in the redneck's gut, entire body on fire. He could feel the heat from his cheeks.

"Then so be it," the conman whispered, finally closing that small gap between them, feeling Ellis relax, melting into him as the mechanic's arms went around Nick's neck, trying to pull them closer together. The conman took the initiative and put his hands on Ellis' waist, lifting him up carefully and putting him down on his lap, the kiss never breaking. He put his right hand on the kid's lower back, keeping him pressed against him, the other pushing the baseball cap Ellis always wore off his head, hands entwining into the chocolate curls that he managed to hide so well. He let his left hand move down to Ellis' neck, shocking him as the redneck moaned and whimpered, pulling back.

"Jesus, what was that?" Nick asked, completely confused.

Ellis looked flustered and embarrassed, looking into Nick's chest rather than making eye contact. His blue irises were glazed over with wanton, entire body shaking if just a little (why, Nick was uncertain) and then finally, he raised his eyes to look into Nick's beautiful jade eyes, mouth in a sort of pout. "S-Sorry…" He said, almost pathetically, like his voice box was still trying to adjust to being used, or to make sound beside little whimpers and mewls. "I… I…"

Nick, just to mess with Ellis, put his hand on the back of his neck again, moving it down softly, making the mechanic shiver and tightening his grip on the lapels of the blue dress shirt in front of him. With a smug smirk, Nick realized what he had just discovered- Ellis' sweet spot. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Well, I dunno…" Ellis rambled, ducking his head. "That was embarrassin'."

Nick chuckled and moved Ellis off his lap, trying to ignore how the air around him suddenly got cooler and Ellis' eyes widened in confusion. "Go to sleep, kid. We still have to keep moving in the morning."

He blinked once, twice before nodding, ears hot and cheeks red. "O-kay. Night, Nick." Ellis stood and looked down with a smile. "See ya in the mornin'."

The mechanic left for the other room, but Nick kept his place next to the door, heart still thudding in his chest and breathing labored, the feel of Ellis' skin and hair tingling on his fingertips, the softness of his lips pressed against his own haunted his memories. He knew that his self-control was on the verge of faltering while him and Ellis were kissing, but then that made him wonder as another thought crossed his mind: What was it about Ellis that made him feel so… human again? He had always detached himself from emotion and people, making one-night stands his forte and cheap women the only company he was used to but now… Now it was like Nick didn't want to look at life like it was pointless because of a stupid redneck with a perfect smile, dazzling blue eyes and soft skin. Nick leaned his head against the wall, running his fingers through his hair.

What was he going to do?


	8. Losing It, Lost It

**MY COPY OF LEFT4DEAD2 BROKE TT^TT So, too all my friends who I have friended on Live, I am so sorry if I just, like, don't play with anyone for a while. I've been filling in that empty hole in my heart with Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and the First Left4Dead, but... I'm slowly dying. It's amazing that I got this done... My mom refuses to buy me a new copy because SHE'D have to buy it, opposed to, what, me? I DON'T HAVE A JOB AND MONEY, KTHNX BITCHY MOM. She also says she'll start using my dad's excuse ("Sorry, I'm broke." "I don't have money") because it apparently "works well". Uh, he really doesn't have money half the time, God. Oh, sorry. Uh, I just have family issues, swear.**

**Anyway.**

**Woooo. You know what I was discussing with my friend Spazz Kadet right before I started writing this chapter? The fact my most popular story ("Nothing More Than A Whisper"-15 chapters, 75 reviews) is about to get blown out the water here in a couple of chapters with this Fanfiction. I have to tell her to face the facts, that Left4Dead2 owns me now. I am one of the survivors. Bwha. Bwhahaha. BWHAHAHAHAHA! –evil laughter- So yeah. You guys are experiencing history in the making. Have fun!**

**Also, it was brought to my attention by Ayhluss (who's like, my spell and grammar checker, no lie), that if this story were to ever get discontinued, people would die. Considering I've gone through a terrible, terrible wave of writer's block while I was trying to write this chapter, I realized y'all could have all died, so... I was like "OH NO! -writes-" Love her. Love her.**

**Onto Reviews!**

**Hattersglasschild: I couldn't kill Nick in this story, even if I tried. I do have to say, it's absolutely hilarious torturing you guys with the thought XD I'm a bit of a sadist. Bite me x3 Isn't he, though? Total moe kawaii moments in thur. You're welcome nails!**

**LlafApplez: I've read your two Left4Dead2 stories and when I saw you had reviewed I was like "Why would she review my stories? I SUCK!". So, lets just say you=idol. And your review makes me smile. So. Much. And I update! Yay! You need to keep playin' Left4Dead, kay? I love it to deeeath. OH NO. DON'T SUFFOCATE! **

**D-ZombieDragon: I can't kill him- too badass. And tension=LOOOVE. He was D: You can't really just be all like "OHAIWITCH! DERP DERP." and not fully intend to end life. I… I think I like just Ellis better ;-; Coach is creepers. XDDD Here's some more, relatively soon!**

**Geria: Heaven=Nellis? Sounds alright by me. He should, because… yeah, snapp snapp would be bad. He's going to… prolly. Maybe. Possibly. I was blushing and trying not to squeel while writing the ending. Oooh man~ And is that a bad "omg"? Intense }:D Happiness~ Yay!**

**Rengoku Akashi: You're welcome (: Sorry I haven't been able to play with you- I get distracted with other video games (Oblivion, Saints Row 2, BioShock, BioShock2, Soul Calibur...). And then, my copy of L4D2 broke (see above rant). I can take either 1 day or like, three months. XD Sometimes more or less- depends on the previous chapter and my mood. Laziness is awesome :D That's why I have so many unfinished fanfics~! Everyone did… Everyone… Oh man, makes me feel lika bad person for doing that to y'all, but I'm borderline sadistic, sooo… I get over it XDD Awww. I was about to tear up too. –blushie- It was just I imagined Ellis' face being all broken then ":D" so yeah… -hearts-**

**GlassSoul: Bwhahaha. You already did, didn't you? Um… Yeah. In that RP. You broke through the wall and killed Ellis? XDDD "Epic resurrection"… sure. Let's go with that. Keith is a jackass, yo. Just wait. He'll get more hateable soon… Soon… KARMA SMOKER. Those bitches do damage. Amazing? N'awwww –ego ego ego-**

**Karatekid369: Waking up to Nellis. Always fun –heart- I wanted to make it kinda confusing so you'd be like "Whut" but then everything would be cleared up later. Weeeooh! One point for Keith… -100 to 1- XD I know, right? He'll have a moment later in the story where everyone will feel bad for the hatred. Soon… Bwhaha. So, 200 to 1? Oh no it wouldn't! Dude, Nick would kill him! Karma Tank'd into a pit of Witches! Like, SPARTA STYLE! Oooh so hot~ Here's some moooore~**

**Mercs2Girl: You dun hafta put what I wrote, if ya dun want to. (: YAY PRIDE FOR ME! –ego ego ego- I love your iPod now! –hearts- Here's moooore~**

**Talie-Chambers48: He is :D Until the day you die? Um, that's a long time, though! I'll try my best! Hypnotizing. That's a new compliment :D**

**Radiant Rachael: I have a hatred, really, for all the special infected. Just ask GlassSoul- we were playing the other day and I SWEAR TO GOD, I was the only one getting attacked o_e That's what I get for playing as Ellis, I guess. Glass, as Nick, was like "NOOO ELLIS! –saves-". It was awesome. Anyway. Mine did, too. I hate writing Ellis all emo and stuff ;n; Rochelle, she'll get a big part later. And Coach, eh, not so much. He's just… There. It does, doesn't it? Not again? What'd he do? Keith has gotten like, -21423534. And Nick's +infinity. Trolol.**

**Ayhluss: -replies to three reviews in one- Awwyea. Thanks for picking up on my failure fails there, love. I SUCK OTL SUCK SUCK SUCK SUCK. I missed you, I know D: Chapter 7 was pretty epic, wasn't it? =w= And y'all thought I would kill Nick... Pshh. Well, GlassSoul tried to kill me when I told her Nick was dead. Uh. Yeah. I-If it does, people will die? ;A; I CAN'T LET THIS FALL INTO THE ABYSS! -rescues like, millions of people- (Millions... I wish.)**

**H3H3H3: Keith's an ass, so he'll keep butting in (TROLOLOLOL XD). I'm glad to hear you love it so much :D Makes me so happy. PERFECT? -blows up with happiness- **

**Gina: More looooove for me ;u; So much love for me. Thank you.**

**MiYaHi: Asshole never do, never do -shakes head- UGH, I've been telling him that for the longest time, but he never listens to me! :U I have no idea why, though. I walk into Witches while playing as Ellis all the time, but usually I made some attempt to crown them with my shotgun, so... maybe I'm not as "..." as Ellis was... Uh... Yeah. Adorable, yes. The drama is going to be so awesome, and here's the next update! Thanks for the review!**

**Angelchan2012: BASEBALL BATS? O_O OH NO. Wait, attacking Keith... Sounds fine to me :D Go ahead young'n! KILL THE SON OF A BITCH- WAIT NO DON'T! Then there will be no plot! O_O Of course Nick's back! I'm still alive, right? If Nick died, I would die (THANKS TO Y'ALL! -_-) Amazing work? :D Thank you~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: While I don't own Left4Dead2, it apparently owns me. Woo~**

**I don't feel like calculating the score, soo… Just know, KEITH IS STILL LOSING. That is all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Losing It, Lost It<strong>

When Ellis woke up the next morning, his thoughts were first brought to the night prior, entire face turning red as he buried it into his pillow, mumbling curses under his breath. He could hear his own heart thudding loudly in his chest, entire body on fire, without the conman anywhere near him. This was all so foreign to him- he hadn't even felt like this toward Keith for those moments before the infection; just tingling and butterflies then pink cheeks. Yeah, so he felt those things for Nick, but whenever Nick was around, it was more than just butterflies and a blush: He felt **hot**, like his entire body was, literally, in flames and every nerve in his body on high alert, and his lungs and heart on the verge of just giving up for a while. Euphoria… Ellis was sure that was an understatement. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to look Nick in the eyes without breaking into hysteric stuttering and his face turning seven different shades of crimson.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and replacing his hat, hearing Rochelle outside of the door tell Nick to get up, and then the conman's oh-so grumpy response. Coach's heavy footsteps came sauntering down the steps, and he could even hear Keith in the next room over complaining about the sunlight. Ellis stopped, then blinked before standing from his make-shift palate on the floor and headed for the main room of the house, chuckling a little when he saw Nick and how disheveled he looked. The conman locked eyes with him, emerald meeting sapphire before he cracked a smirk, one that got Rochelle to turn around and smile at Ellis. "Good morning."

"Mornin' Ro, Coach…" His gaze lingered at Nick for a minute before smiling. "Nick."

Keith came in, glaring down at Nick before looking at Ellis. "G'mornin', El."

"Mornin' Keith." Ellis nodded politely in his friend's direction as he went to pick up his shotgun and a health pack, strapping the pack to his back. So, in the middle of the obvious attraction between Nick and himself, Ellis would definetly consider Keith the only problem. Ellis felt remorse for doing this to Keith, and for managing to ignore him like he has been, but for some reason it felt right, so right, being with Nick rather than Keith… And he didn't even want to think about the night they had that fight, nor would he ever want to mention it to Nick. They already hated each other enough at it was, and Ellis didn't want to be the cause of even more mutiny in the group.

"We just gotta get to the next safehouse," Coach said, strapping a health kit to his back. "And, from what I've seen, it's not too far. We just gotta keep faith, y'all."

Rochelle nodded, picking up the nearest shotgun and loading it as Nick finally stood and stretched. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asked around a yawn, dropping his arms and looking at the group- avoiding Keith, however. "I can't wait to see a goddamn helicopter and get the hell out of all this shit."

"Calm down," Keith snorted under his breath, Ellis, the only who had heard, turning to give him a look crossed somewhere between annoyance hurt. The other brunette Georgia-native didn't notice as he pushed past Nick and grabbed a weapon himself, filling the clip with ammo and making Ellis' eyes drop. It's not like Ellis meant to avoid Keith, yet the elder of the two had it going for him with how he had acted a few days prior. He had never seen Keith do any of this before- what was wrong with him?

Ellis wasn't even sure if he wanted to know.

* * *

><p>Keith secured his gun on his back, then stuffed his hands in his pockets, eyes level with the back of Ellis' head as his best friend (no, he couldn't consider him that anymore) walked alongside Nick, entire face lit up with the widest smile. Ellis was so much different around Nick than he was with him, happier, his entire attitude cheerful and pleasant, but when he was around himself… He was tense and unsure, his mouth always closed for fear of saying something wrong. The same Ellis, Keith had to remind himself, that was in a shell-shock standing coma the moment Keith showed up and saved him from the Smoker, the same infected Nick hadn't even saw. This was his friend Ellis, the one person Keith wanted to find the moment he broke out of the evacuation center. Why was Ellis falling so hard for that ornery, cocky, arrogant conman and not his own best friend? What did Nick have that Keith somehow managed to lack in this hellhole of Earth?<p>

Keith's steps slowed a little. Well, for one, he had Ellis, which was the world for Keith if only the mechanic would see that. When he had left the evac center, he wasn't expecting to find anyone else after his buddies died, especially not Ellis, out of all the people in the world for him to run into. He felt rage and jealousy- two very common emotions for him now- bubble in the pit of his stomach as his eyes caught sight of Nick out of the corner of his brown eyes, narrowing them. Their little contest was getting out of control, and Keith knew eventually they would snap and only one would be able to walk away from it. Ellis was the grand prize, and while Keith felt bad about thinking of his friend like some toy between children, but it was over-toned with his desire to win, to show Nick that he can't give up, even if that means the worst. God forbid he let some cheap-card trick playing, washed up conman with the worst God-complex he had ever seen and the mind set that he was immortal ever win against Keith. He'd do the one thing he swore he'd never do just to win, if he had to. He was running out of options.

* * *

><p>With guns and med kits strapped to their backs, pills hanging from their belts and pistols in their hands, the group had set off from their little safehouse, minds wary and unsure, and started toward the next one, the town they were passing through much larger than the others. Rochelle could see the tension between Ellis and Keith, the way Ellis avoided his best friend's gaze at all costs while the brown eyed hick was doing his very best nonverbally to get Ellis to just look at him for a moment. Nick, however, seemed oblivious, but aware at the same time, his hand gripping Ellis' tighter every time Keith came even the smallest bit closer. The ex-TV reporter let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand down her face. The group had been at better odds before Keith, and by better she meant that she didn't have to keep breathing down Nick's neck to keep him from snapping and killing someone that wasn't infected. Ellis and Nick had always had their differences, but nothing like Nick and Keith's. That hung on her mind, because no matter what, she'd always make sure Ellis was happy wherever he was.<p>

"Isn't that a safehouse?" Keith asked, pointing ahead of them to a store (or maybe it was a house) in the distance. "It ain't got the door right, though…"

Coach and Rochelle exchanged a shrug and a worried look, taking the parental roles in the group to go on ahead and check for infected before anyone got hurt. The TV reporter went around the side of the safehouse, gun pulled up close to her chest as she looked around a corner, aiming with the laser sight and shooting the only infected in the head before it could spot her, then lowered her rifle. That was only zombie she had seen for a while, and she turned to report back to Keith, Ellis and Nick (who stayed behind to watch their backs) when she heard the growl of a Tank. "Oh shit…" She said under her breath as she took off toward the rest of the group.

They hadn't seen a Tank since New Orleans as they were getting on the helicopter to "safety", and she wasn't even sure if Keith had met one of the strongest infected yet. She nearly stumbled over to where Nick and Ellis were, Keith facing the other way, eyes darting around. Coach came limping up and Keith finally voiced his displeasure. "What the hell is makin' that sound?"

Keith's question must have been the cue because at that moment, a car flew out from the side alley and a massive, lumbering infected came charging out, his look and appearance similar to a Charger's beside just having one muscular arm, he had two and his entire chest and torso was just muscle, bloodied and flesh ripped. The brown-eyed hick's face paled and his breathing hitched. "Please tell me that ain't it."

"It's called a Tank," Nick snapped. "And if you don't help kill it, it'll kill us."

"Don't you order me around-"

"We ain't got time for this, Keith!" Ellis yelled at him, raising his gun and beginning to fire at the large special infected as the others follow suit, all using clip after clip of ammo, the casings falling to the pavement with little jingles. "Shit," Ellis cursed, ducking and rolling out of the way as the Tank threw a car his direction, allowing Rochelle to held him stand up again, then pulling her out of the way as the Tank charged toward them, rage insatiable. Debris cut their cheeks as Nick came jogging over, throwing a Molotov in the Tank's direction, pulling the two youngest to safety before anything bad could happen. "Thank ya, Nick."

Nick nodded before taking Ellis off to the right as the Tank came lumbering back at them, swinging and missing barely as they took off in the opposite way, Rochelle following behind idly as she turned to shoot at it. Coach came running past, bad knee causing him to limp as he held a gas can and his shotgun. Ellis' eyes widened as he stopped and watched the elder man run past. "Coach! What are ya doin'!"

"Y'all go on ahead. I'll take care of the Tank." Coach called back, the massive infected getting even closer.

Ellis' heart jumped into his throat. All the time on the road, traveling with the former health teacher, Ellis had grown to think of Coach as his father, someone he could look up to whether it was because of his shooting or the fact he could bandage someone up better than himself. If he was doing what Ellis could only think he was planning, then… Nick's hand entwined with his and they ran toward the safehouse, Rochelle and Keith following behind. As soon as they shut the door, there was a flash of a gasoline can exploding and Rochelle visibly cringed at the sound, the slow hiss of fire spreading. Ellis collapsed against the wall and covered his face, shaking his head as Nick came down beside him, putting an arm around his shoulders to comfort him and Keith stood off to the side, out of place in the mourning group.

"Oh, Coach…" Rochelle mumbled, shaking her head back and forth, bowing it in respect. "You were a hell of a man."

Ellis' shoulders shook as he sobbed and sniffled, Nick's face in stone. "I'm gonna miss ya…" The redneck said softly, his voice so small as he turned his face to bury it into Nick's jacket.

"We… We should keep moving," Keith said quietly, earning a cold look from Nick.

"Keep moving?" the conman asked, voice icier than ever before as he left Ellis' side, standing up with a face of disbelief. "Coach just died. Give Ellis and Rochelle some time to fucking mourn."

Keith snorted. "Why don't you give Ellis some goddamn space? You've been all over him since this morning."

Nick gaped. "All over him? Excuse me, but you're the one who was attached to his hip the first few days."

"Attached to his hip-"

"Both of you, **SHUT UP**!"

Nick and Keith looked over to Ellis, who, by this time, was standing up and glaring at the two of them, fire in his hurt blue eyes. "This ain't a time to be fightin', y'all…" The mechanic's voice trailed off, face falling and he bowed his head, eyes filling with tears again. "We gotta keep movin', but we gotta stay here until the mornin'," The mechanic sighed. "Nick and I will take a room together. Rochelle, Keith, y'all can get the other two."

Keith looked ready to protest, but Rochelle pushed him lightly, a stern look on her face as she walked past, closing the door to her room softly, Nick and Ellis walking past right afterwards, Nick's green eyes cold as they went into their part of the house. Keith stood in the hallway, lonely like never before, and then growled under his breath and knocked on Rochelle's door.

* * *

><p>The knock on her door startled her for a moment before she opened the wooden barricade, blinking back into Keith's brown eyes. "Yes…?"<p>

He let himself into the room, face caught between hurt and rage, before he blinked away whatever emotion was forming in his eyes and shook his head. "You've gotta help me, Ro… I'm losing it..."

Rochelle quirked an eyebrow and stared at Keith funny, her mind somewhere in confusion, but at the same time, seeing the every tough Keith breaking like this offered some satisfaction for Rochelle, knowing maybe he couldn't keep up with Nick and Ellis would be happy. But she seemed to be best with bringing people down from the clouds, or up from the ground when they were too grounded, not to mention getting their thoughts and emotions straight. "What are you saying?"  
>"Seein' Ellis that close to someone other than me… I just can't take it." The hick said, running a hand through his chocolate hair, eyes scrunched up closed. "I don't know what to do, Ro… I don't want to lose Ellis…"<p>

The woman's face dropped. For once, she really didn't have anything to say.

"I love him, I really do, but… I can't force him to feel the same…" Keith looked at her, confused in every sense of the word. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't pressure him, that's a start." Rochelle said, finally getting back into her older sister routine. "If he likes you, he'll show it, even if the feelings he has for you are completely different then the ones he has for Nick." She smiled. "Even if you lose to Nick in this stupid little competition you two are having, Ellis will always be your best friend."

Keith took a minute to let the words soak and set in, before smiling back and nodding happily. "Thanks, Ro." He turned to walk out, opening the door and closing it softly, leaving Rochelle alone to mull over what she had just done.

Somehow, she knew this night wasn't going to be very peaceful.

* * *

><p>"Who does Keith think he is?"<p>

Ellis worried his lower lip, blue eyes watching Nick carefully as the conman pulled of his white suit jacket and threw it over the back of a nearby chair, brunette hair falling from its gelled-back hold, green eyes furious. He had never- and he meant **never-** seen Nick this mad before, and it sounded so weird in his head that the reason for Nick's rage was Keith. How was it that Keith was able to piss the conman off this much with only a few words, when Ellis barely could get any reaction this severe, even when he tried? The mechanic rolled it over in his head slowly, brought out of his reverie early as Nick's hand clamped down on his shoulders. "Wha'?" he asked, dumbstruck.

Nick's jade eyes narrowed dangerously, making Ellis flinch and his stomach dropped. _'Shit.'_ "What else has Keith done?" The gambler repeated the question again, slowly.

Could he tell Nick the real reason he had stayed in his room that night? Nick would snap, he knew, and something terrible would happen, but… He couldn't _lie_ to him. "N-Nothing," he went against his morals and lied anyway. _'Shit shit.'_

"Ellis," Nick said, sternly. His voice made Ellis' heart rate quicken, and he closed his eyes and dropped his head to avoid his gaze, only to have Nick put a hand under his chin and raise it back up. "What. Did. Keith. Do."

Ellis swallowed down whatever that nasty taste was in his mouth was, and shook his head. "It wasn't much, ya see. And don't get all pissy and mad at him, please?" he started, voice pleading for understanding and control. Nick just nodded slowly. "Well, he… He pinned me to the bed, back in the hotel room, ya know? And, yeah, kinda…"

"He FUCKED you?" Nick's voice raised an octave, and Ellis put his hands on his shoulders, calming him down.

"No, no, no!" Ellis' voice was desperate. "He, just, came really close before I hit him and stormed out."

Nick's rage didn't decrease and he turned from Ellis, fists tightened at his side. Ellis didn't like seeing him like this, and it didn't seem like he was going to calm down anytime soon, making the young mechanic worry. "Nick…"

"That son of a bitch…" The gambler's voice was low, and he turned toward the door, opening it quickly. "I'm ending this fucking shit right now."

Ellis dove for Nick, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him back. "No, Nick, don't do this!"

"Goddammit, Ellis, let go of my arm!"

"No, Nick! Stop it!"

Nick pushed Ellis back, the mechanic stumbling a little before Nick turned and grabbed his upper arms roughly. "And why hell shouldn't I beat the shit out of Keith, huh? What's the great fucking idea you have that's going to keep me from kicking that bastard's ass?"

Ellis stared blankly at Nick, voice caught in his throat as the conman let him go and turned back toward the door. "That's what I thought." Without any further hesitation, he charged out, Ellis following blindly behind, just as the conman shoved Keith up against the wall hastily. He ducked his head.

"Who the hell do you think you are, you son of a bitch?"

Keith struggled with Nick's grip on his shirt collar, face scrunched up in anger. "What the hell are you talkin' about!"

"Nick-"

Nick pushed him up against the wall harder, face right up at his as he yelled. "Why don't you tell me what the hell you were planning to do that night, huh!"

"What are you-"

"The night Ellis stormed out of the room you two were sharing. The night he came over to my room. What in the HELL were you planning on doing that night!"

Keith mustered up the strength and pushed Nick back. In the near, near distance, he could hear a door opening, but they ignored it. "You really want to know, asshole? Do you really want to know?" Keith asked, a grin that was anything but innocent spreading across his face. "My plan was to **fuck** Ellis senseless, to win this damn contest once and for fucking all! I figured if I slept with him before you, I'd win, jackass!"

Rochelle gasped, covering his mouth and Ellis' face paled and his shoulders slouched. "_'Contest'_…?" He looked up to Nick, eyes narrowed a little, face confused. "What is he talkin' about, Nick?"

"Oh, so you didn't know, Ellis?" Keith asked, sarcastically. "Yeah, your little fuck buddy and I have been a contest with each other to see who could get you. That's why he's been hangin' all over you like he has."

Ellis' eyes widened, and he backed away from them. "It… It was all for a contest…?"

"No, Ellis-"

"You did all that for a contest?" The mechanic's voice rose up a little, cracking at the end as his eyes welled with water.

Nick shook his head, desperate. Goddamn that idiot fucking redneck behind him. "No, Ellis, I didn't-"

"Then why the hell did you!" He yelled back, truly hurt and angry; Nick had said all that, held him and kissed him like he did just to best Keith? He used him… "Well!"

"I…" Terrible time to decide to trip over his words, but why couldn't Nick get out those three simple words?

Ellis shook his head, tears falling down his face. "I can't believe y'all…. I just **can't**."

"Ellis-" Nick said, sternly, but the mechanic had already turned and ran out the door, slamming it shut behind him. "Ellis! Goddammit," The conman turned to Keith, eyes threatening. "Goddammit, this is your fucking fault… I'm going to **kill** you, swear to God-"

Rochelle's hand on his shoulder stopped him, and he looked at her, confused. "Go get Ellis before he gets hurt," she told him, her voice leaving no room for argument. "I'll handle Keith."

Nick blinked a little, then nodded and turned to run out the door, leaving Keith and Rochelle in the house, and following the fading figure of Ellis. He closed his eyes with a sigh and tightened his fists.

Goddamn Keith.


	9. Those Three Words

**So I told myself this would be published by the 13th, but I lied to myself. It was honestly pretty hard to write this chapter, especially near the end. Keith just isn't allowed to have mortality or humanity any more. Back to being an antagonistic asshole? Yes please. This chapter is also pretty damn short, but... eventful. Woo!**

**Okay, y'all, I am so proud of myself with all the reviews I've been getting- 84! I can't believe how popular this story is, and it's only getting more and more popular with new readers reviewing every chapter! I just want to take this moment to say you all rock, okay? All of you! :')**

**Review Time!**

**Rengoku Akashi: My cousin actually let me borrow his copy for a few days, but I haven't gotten around to playin' it since I've been working hard on this chapter (and busy drawing some random Left4Dead2 couple pictures- Like KeithXDave). Actually, that comment right there inspired me for a part in this ^^ Should I copyright it...? I actually don't at the moment, because youtube doesn't work on my computer, but as soon as I can get on Youtube, those will be some of the first I'll ever search up XD Auto correct does suck, doesn't it?**

**Geira: Yay for good omgs!:D It is? I feel so special! And I hope I get a new copy, too... You don't know how much I miss Ellis' beautiful voice ;A; It frightened you to see him angry? You might be terrified in this chapter... o_e Awwww, you were sick in bed? I hope you feel better, love! It's nice to see my story made you feel better, though :D**

**karatekid369: Keith did all the bad things, young one ;n; Coach being dead is strictly Coach's fault, but... Nick probably is going to shove a chainsaw up his ass and start it up... He isn't being a good best friend at all :/ Awww XD I got mental images of that and they are just the cutest- Ellis all moe and shit. -fangirl- Protective!Nick will alway be sexy, love. Always.**

**Hattersglasschild: I did? And then he did =_= Go Keith, being an asshole. Well thank you! I am a genius, after all ;D I missed working on this and seeing all the wonderful reviews I get! Did y'all know y'all rock? BECAUSE YOU ALL DO x3 Yay! Hugs for me! :D -hugs back-**

**Mercs2Girl: Hahaha XD Okay, I'll shhhhh x3 :D :D :D :D**

**Long Lost Intentions: I fuckin' love this story too. Ain't it great? You went crazy? Oh my. Its so frustrating you love it? Well, that makes no sense, but... Have fun flailing in your love frustration!:D**

**Talie-Chambers48: Oh shit is right, luv! Aww I almost made you cry? D: BAD RAE! BAD! -hits self with rolled up newspaper- Everyone hates Keith o_e You know what could solve all our problems? Pairing Keith with Dave. Then he'll keep his hands off Ellis. And Nick will be happy. Go Nick! Poor Coach, indeed :C BECAUSE I'M AWESOME! :D**

**Mattakim12: When anyone enters into this story, they say they won't take sides, but everyone ended up rooting for Nick... -sigh- And hating Keith... Oh man. It's cute, sad, hypnotizing and a few other compliments I forgot about. ^^; What can I say? I'm just awesome, I guess. Well, wait no longer, friend! It's okay, because I'll probably just steal my cousin's copy, and you're oh so welcome! Thank you for being amazing and reviewing :D**

**D-ZombieDragon: And that's what happens- Nick exploded. COME ON NICK! Just pick up a "How To Say 'I Love You' for Dummies"! That's all he needs, really. Rochelle, eh? She'll kick his ass! XD Jokin'. He shall be missed... Poor human meat shield- wipes eyes- Keeping it up!**

**Radiant Racheal: It's okay. I'm just suffering from month-long withdraw ^^; I'll probably break down soon. It's because it always happens to me. And when I play as Nick, Ellis is always the one to save me -hearts- More reasons to play as Niiiick. Really? My cousin likes Coach, and he's like this short, skinny, toothpick white boy. He says he'll cosplay as him one day o_e Ah. Yes. That Witch =_= It's because he's a sweetie :3 Be worried... Be very worried... I did that playing the first L4D the other day. Scared the shit out of me, but I didn't scream or anything. I was just dazed, backed away as far as I could then realized I should have started shooting... XD Sad, right? ;-; YAY FOR APPROPRIATE TITLES! -pops the root beer open- Keith needs some sympathy... Give him some... ^^;**

**DEADLYANG3L: XDD I can't see him doing that, honestly, but it's a funny mental image XDD He is... :( Poor Ellis. I'm so mean to him. Yay for me! I feel so happy! And I will next time I get on the XBox! I hardly ever do ^^;**

**Ahyluss: -spell check appericiated- OTL Fail grammar is fail. Because fate screws with us? I dunno. Maybe you just knew... =u= And dammit Keith is right. -sigh- Everyone hates him.**

**Angelchan2012: I know, right. -fangirl- He's just the cutest thing! Omigawsh! Oh gosh. Don't kill him with the machete, please ;A; We can always show him that Dave is better for him than Ellis (no offense to Ellis, of course), then the problems of the world will be solved! Ahh! DON'T CHASE HIM! D: I'm glad you like it so much! :D Uh. I think this suffices as soon...? Withdraw... Hehehe... I won't die, promise! Uh, don't become zombies, and I'll look into making sure Keith doesn't get attacked by Witches- this story ain't over yet!**

**Spade Oddity22: You did that just to tell me this is awesome? Oh man I feel so special! -hearts everywhere- Here's the next chapter! Hope you didn't die!**

**The Official Nellis Fangirl: Your name is awesome. 'Nuff said. And Keith needs to be cool, and don't worry- this is just one of my head canons for Keith. The other one is a total badass cool guy that doesn't act like a total prick ^^ Here ya go! Updates!**

**_R.I.P. Coach: November 17th, 2009 - July 6th, 2011. You will be missed._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Those Three Words<strong>

"I don't understand what you're trying to accomplish by doing this."

Rochelle crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, standing in the doorway, blocking the only exit Keith had available. A small lantern in the corner sitting on a desk lit up the room, and it had been the same one Rochelle had been assigned for the night. Keith was silent, eyes burning holes into the ground as he glared, appearing to not even be listening to Rochelle.

"You came to me and asked me for help, I gave you help, but you completely blow it off and do something stupid like this?" She shook her head, dropping her arms. "Keith, you're not being Ellis' best friend by doing this… You're acting like a jealous ex."

Keith's eyes shifted up to her. "That's exactly what I am," he spat. "That fuckin' conman's his new best friend. Why the hell should I be trying, anyway?"

"Because even if you can't have Ellis as your own, you'll always have him as your friend!"

"Sometimes, that's just not fuckin' good enough!" The brunette yelled, standing up as his fists clenched as his side. "I was his goddamn friend all our fuckin' lives up until a week before the fuckin' infection, then I got bold enough to make the first fuckin' move! I was **always** his friend, and then that fuckin' conman shows up while I'm gone and suddenly, SHIT I'm fuckin' replaced, like some toy…" Keith voice dropped and he sat back down on the bed, ducking his head and shaking it slowly, sullenly. "It's like I never existed before I found y'all…"

Rochelle's eyes softened, finally understanding Keith's rage and the reason behind his stupid ideas. "Keith… Ellis won't ever replace you… He'd never do something like that to you. You're his best friend, he'll always think so, even with what you've been doing."

Keith didn't answer, but in his head, his thoughts were answering everything.

'_No, Ellis won't ever replace me, because I'll kill Nick… Then, he'll never have to choose between me and him ever again…'_

* * *

><p>"Ellis, please, slow down!"<p>

"Why, so ya can just fuck with my feelin's some more?"

Nick flinched at those words- Ellis had never been this mad before at anything, especially not Nick. He cursed Keith, and he'd be happy the day he got to wring his neck and watch the bastard beg for mercy and forgiveness, after all he had done, too. Blurting that out in front of Ellis wasn't the smartest move because it's not like it raised his chances at all- if anything they lowered now, along with Nick's- and why wasn't Ellis' "good buddy" out here chancing him? Nick hadn't ever done something like this for any of the girls he had ever been with in the past… Was he- dare he say it- softening up?

"Ellis, please, just listen to me-"

And just like that, the mechanic stopped and turned, waiting for Nick to jog up, trying to catch his breath after sprinting all that distance. "Go ahead, Nick," his tone sent a stab of pain at Nick's heart. "Tell me all the sappy shit that's supposed to make me forgive ya and believe ya, fall back in your arms and forget that you and my best friend did all that shit just to win a fuckin' stupid ass contest."

Nick flinched a little before regaining his composure, quiet for a moment, opening his mouth to finally speak. "Ellis, listen, I didn't do what I did just for the contest," he began. "You've gotta trust me."

Ellis' blue eyes were uncharacteristically cold, leaving Nick stunned. "Trust ya? I did that once, and now look." he turned, refusing to look Nick in the eyes.

"And I screwed up, I know. I should have never agreed to that stupid contest."

"Got that righ'." Ellis snorted.

"But you **have** to believe me; I did what I did because I didn't want Keith to win."

The mechanic turned, eyes wide. "Ya did that because ya didn't want Keith to win?" Shit! He had worded that wrong. "So it was never about **me?** How I was fallin' for ya, even though I had Keith? Everythin' I said, Nick, every-single-fuckin'-thing, I meant! I chose you over Keith, I cried every time you got hurt, and to top it all off, I was gonna give ya my necklace, Nick…" he wiped away freshly formed tears, entire body shaking. "It's like you dun know anythin'."

"Maybe I don't," Nick agreed, stepping forward closer to Ellis, taking advantage of his moment of calm. "Enlighten me."

Ellis sniffled and wiped away more tears. "I… I ain't never felt like this for anyone, Nick, not even Keith. My heart never stops beatin', it gets hard to breath, my stomach flips and I dun think I've ever blushed so much before. I love your smile, your laugh, your green eyes and your humor…" He stopped himself and looked back up, eyes cold. "Why would you care."

The conman put his hands on Ellis' shoulders, jade meeting sky blue in a clash, intensity and unspoken words so latent in their hearts. "Ellis, I listen because I care. No one's made me feel the way you do, as stupid as that shitty cliché is. I didn't want Keith to win because I didn't want to lose you!" His voice was soft, but stern and he could feel his throat constricting. "Ellis, I've never said this to anyone, but…" his voice caught in his throat, blue eyes distracting him, before he leaned in and kissed Ellis with a peck on the mouth. "I love you, okay? That's the reason I've done all the stupid shit lately; I'm in fuckin' love with an immature, stupid hick with a childish smile and beautiful eyes. And I didn't want to tell you because… Because I thought that I wouldn't have to say it, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry I did all that shit to you…" He trailed off, and then smiled a little. "Forgive me?"

He wasn't sure what he expected- part of him expected Ellis to just stay silent then laugh at him for admitting all of it, another waiting for the slap across his face (memories of his ex-wife surfaced) and Ellis' voice harsh again. Nick didn't expect, however, for Ellis to collapse into his arms in a waterfall of tears and a long list of 'sorry's and several other apologies that Nick couldn't understand from all the sniffling and hiccupping. All the conman could do, with his steadily warming cold heart, was hold Ellis back. "Hey, Overalls, we need to get back to Rochelle, okay?"

Ellis sniffled and nodded solemnly, detaching himself from Nick and taking his hand as they walked back to the house. While Ellis was a thought in his mind, the only thing Nick could truly think of was Keith, and how he was going to handle him.

That wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

><p>Nick's words had shocked him to the point of silence once they finally settled in, and Ellis couldn't really believe that this was all real. Sure, Keith had told him he loved him several times, but nothing ever clicked inside of Ellis at the time. But when those three, simple words escaped from Nick's mouth, it was like Ellis' entire world just stopped for a moment and all he could completely register was emerald eyes and his own heart beating faster than he could ever remember it beating, his lungs stopping and eyes widening, even if Nick didn't completely realize it. Ellis tried to hold onto that feeling of euphoria he felt only moments before, savoring it like it was the only thing in the world that made sense. Because, in his mind, Nick was the only thing that really made sense now. Between the zombies and New Orleans's evacuation center failing, to Keith and his jealous attitude, Coach's death and Rochelle's endless worries, Nick seemed to be the only thing that he could hold onto that actually stayed steady. His light in this dark, dark world…<p>

Rochelle was standing at the doorway of the house when they walked back up, a smile on her face, strained like something had happened, but she was trying to hide it and try to be optimistic like she always was. "Keith went back in his room," she told Nick, looking down at Ellis. "I don't know if he'll come out."

"Good. That prick needs to stay in there." Nick said, voice venomous and acidic, a glance stolen in the general direction of Keith's room before Ellis nudged in him in the arm, eyes stern and hurt, then Nick sighed, scratching the back of his head. "We're going to head off to bed, Ro. You going to be okay by yourself?"

Rochelle smiled and nodded. "I'll be fine. You two get some rest, okay?"

Ellis nodded as Nick took his hand and pulled him into their room, closing the door softly behind them. The mechanic's eyes were locked onto Nick's, blue and green meeting with intensity and unspoken words, so many things that should be said, but haven't, and Ellis couldn't help but to step back a little, back meeting the door. His mind was racing, brought back to just moments before now, outside in the street, Nick's beautiful jade eyes sincere and voice careful with caution as those words escaped his mouth; _'I love you, okay?'_ "Did you mean it?" He asked, voice low.

Nick's hands went on either side of Ellis' shoulders, face straight as could be, and the mechanic could swear his heart started beating faster than before. "Ellis, I've broken hearts and slept around, not giving a damn about anyone else but me, and those words were always something that meant commitment and trust, the two things I lacked." _Thud thud thud._ "But I'm going to tell you now that I meant it and I have never been so sure of myself when I say that I do love you, Ellis."

His heart was pounding in his ears and for a moment he was sure Nick could hear it over their breathing, but Ellis had to pull himself back together just for a moment, calm his heart and talk without stuttering. Cerulean met emerald and a smile slipped onto his lips as he looked up at the elder of the two. "I… I love you, too, Nick…" He said, something fluttering to life in his heart as he did and stepped forward, grabbing the lapels of Nick's dress shirt and kissing him, feeling a ghost of what could be a smile cross the conman's face. Nick's hands went to his waist, holding him closer than what Ellis had set, then putting on to the back of Ellis' neck, the mechanic's entire body tensing. They parted, lungs burning and Ellis smiled simply, corners of his mouth turning up.

Everything was falling into place.

* * *

><p>Everything was falling apart.<p>

Keith paced around his room, face downcast and fights tightened at his side, the air heavy and thick with tension and stress. All of his plans had failed him- impressing Ellis, winning him over with well-placed kisses, trying to kill Nick… All of them, complete failures, leaving him with the most drastic and insane plan yet, but one he was willing to take if it meant Ellis could be his forever. He looked down at the pistol he held in a holster on his belt loop, his brown eyes empty and cold where they were once full of warmth and friendliness. Glaring at the dark gray weapon, he took it out of its hold, examining ever inch of it with calculating eyes, then held it out like he was aiming, narrowing his eyes and pulling the trigger. Click. Empty clip.

The brunette redneck put it back its spot and raised his eyes, glancing out of the window through the holes between the boards. Overcast and dark, like it always seemed to be. He turned his eyes back down; the plan he had began to think up was unfolding better in his mind and sent a sickening smile across his face. He'd separate them and get Nick far away from Ellis, then kill the stupid conman and have Ellis all to himself.

'_It won't work…'_

The rational voice in the back of his head shocked him and Keith scoffed. _'All that will happen is Ellis will end up more hurt than he is now and you'll never have your chance. It won't separate Ellis and Nick… It'll just drive Ellis closer to him. And even you don't believe it, it'll happen and you'll realize how wrong you were.'_

Keith shut it up. His plan was fool proof and nothing bad could happen- at least, nothing bad that wasn't supposed to happen- and then Ellis would be his. There would be no blame because it would like a mistake, especially if it was raining it'd be harder to see, and how could you tell someone they were guilty if they had made an honest "mistake"? Ellis would always look at him like it was his fault, but he'd be able to ignore those, shun them to the back of his mind like they didn't exist.

He was going to win this, once and for all.


	10. Bang

**Bout damn time I finished this stupid, stupid, short, stupid chapter. Seriously. This chapter fails beyond belief. Its only, like, 1,576 words. I hate it, because I wrote it when I wasn't exactly feeling to well, and so I think my writing suffers when I'm feeling like shit. Either way, enjoy, bro?**

**Reviews: **

**karatekid369: I know right? NELLIS FLUFF FTW! Angsty fluffy bullshit- my motto ;D Background 'D:' is no bueno... Karma Charger right up his ass, bro. I swear that's what's comin' to him. Oh... The survival... Y'all are bettin' on that... Errr. -disappears-**

**D-ZombieDragon: Yup! Nick didn't totally fail ^u^ Oh dear larwd. What have I done to the Nellis community? (Turned them into absolutely pysco fangirls?) Everyone's going to kill Keith TT^TT... Oh well. I believe the same thing! :D Oh Keith... Why can't you be nice? Fool proof my ass. Pff. I'm not answering~**

**GlassSoul: -hides during her yelling- D-Don't hack my FFN account ;A; That's what I've been saying, Glass! He don't listen. He's a stubborn boy! OH GOSH MORE YELLING -hides- OH NO AND JULIO! -goes after Tank- Wrath? o_e**

**Radiant Rachael: No, it isn't. I played Left4Dead2 while writing this, and I realized how much I missed the game ;u; I played as Nick, and the only time I really needed to be healed, Ellis healed me~ I was oh so happy. -hearts- Everyone's worried -sigh- Rochelle's just being protective of Ellis- looking out for his happiness and what not. YAY FOR NOT USING CLICHE BULLSHIT! -pops open root beer- Terrified? Whaaaaat? He never will listen to that rational side of his.. -sigh- Oh Keith... Why can't you be more loveable like my red-headed head canon? -sigh sigh-**

**Rengoku Akashi: Yay:D Yay for smiles, too! But no yay for Keith ;n; Yup. I do that. I'm a rollercoaster, but with words. I'm just that awesome, I guess. Dun dun. I can't hurt Ellis. -blank stare- I just can't... I can hurt Nick though! -hides from Glass- The Passing is my favorite campaign -heart- My first play through, I walked into the tattoo shop, and Nick was like 'Hey, Ellis, did you catch that girl's name? Because I could tattoo it on your ass. I bet she'd like that.' Oh Nick~ Anyway... Uh. -keeps writing-**

**Mercs2Girl: I will. -bows-**

**TalieChambers48: Omai. You're being pretty intense, bro. But this chapter is short, but should be intense.. I dunno. I was sorta... blaaah while I wrote it.**

**Space Oddity22: Yay:D Happiness! And his plans unfold this chapter. Bwhahaha...**

**H3H3H3: OHGOSH. O_O**

**Geira: Seems like a lot of people have been speechless... Hmm... I think that's a good thing...**

**Hattersglasschild: Nuff said?**

**DEADLYANG3L: Shiz balls. xD Anyho. Yes, he is a pysco. And yes, thank Rochelle. Chaining sounds a little kinky, bro... Let's not do that. Closet, yes. I got it somewhere else and the warranty expired :Y Ohwell.**

**Angelchan2012: Oh gosh... -hides- I don't know what to saaaaaaaay TT^TT Chainsaws, Hunters, Tanks and AK47s? KEITH HIDE YOUR STUPID ASS!**

**Ayhluss: Thank you for the spell check, as usual ^^ I'm clever like that :D dontdoit, Keith ;A;**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Bang<br>**

It was raining the next morning, a light drizzle that hung on their clothes and hair, leaving wet trails of moisture on their dirtied skin. Nick's eyes rose to the sky and he sighed, hand tightly in Ellis' and a worried looked on his face. "Ro, we should really look for somewhere to hold out while it's raining," he suggested, his hopes strictly on the fact of getting out of the drizzle and not getting attacked by Hunters.

Rochelle only could offer him an apologetic look, face screwed up in discomfort at the rain, her footsteps echoing off of the soaked pavement. "Sorry, Nick, but we can't afford to take another rest this soon. We'll have to get through this rainstorm." She turned back to face the road, leaving Nick with an unpleasant look on his face and Ellis even more worried than himself. Keith had been silent the whole day, and whether that was good thing or a bad thing was completely unknown to the conman. While the asshole's silence was appreciated because Nick got a break from hearing his annoying voice, at the same time, he was actually terrified at what the little shit had up his sleeve. He kept his guard up at all costs- he wasn't going to let Keith take the upper hand in this any more.

Ellis, on the other hand, was quiet, but the gambler figured he was still thinking about what he was informed off the day before. _"I… I love you, too, Nick…" _The kid's words seemed to echo in his head, causing his ever warming heart to beat faster than before and his thoughts to race about every little thing, like the way Ellis' blue eyes were framed nearly perfectly with those dark lashes that seemed so unfitting on a boy, his dazzling white teeth still in good condition, the way his cheeks were stained red from the cold rain…

He was brought back to the situation as the wind picked up, nearly knocking him over, but he managed to brace himself on a nearby rail, Ellis' hand still in his. "Jesus Christ. What was that?" He asked to Rochelle, as she struggled to gather their supplies back together, standing up in the process.

"The storm's getting worse…" She said, low, sighing in turn. "Maybe resting wouldn't be such a bad idea…"

Nick smirked despite the present problem (getting Rochelle to change her mind about something lately was increasingly difficult), and helping Ellis stand on balance, following behind the only woman with happy footsteps. At least his suit wouldn't get ruined.

* * *

><p>Keith frowned at the bedroom ceiling, tossing a tennis ball he had found up there, ignoring the little thuds and the childish boy's room, the fact he could hear Nick and Ellis' conversation in the next room over and Rochelle's light snoring. He ignored it all because he knew what was happening soon.<p>

He stopped tossing the ball, and caught it in his hand, and with an evil smile. Nick wasn't stupid- he had noticed how uncharacteristically quite Keith had been, silence something he was never good at, and he probably made a few good guesses about what would cause such a thing. Keith wondered, with the most sinister look on his face, if he had guessed that he was planning to shoot Nick right between his eyes with his Magnum, watch as the life slowly drains from his body and all he can think of is Ellis was Keith's now, and maybe even Keith would get a few curses and a name out- maybe it'd be Ellis'! Keith had to refrain from laughing, beginning to toss the ball up again, his eyes bloodshot, and dark around the edges from lack of sleep, bags in the usually so clear skin underneath. He snorted instead.

He was done playing games. This was serious.

* * *

><p>Ellis could feel Nick's calm breathing behind him, in his hair and down his neck, sending a sleepy smile across his face. The conman's strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him close, which surprised Ellis- Nick seemed like someone who wouldn't care for cuddling and intimacy, but the man held Ellis closer than he ever had when he slept. Ellis wasn't complaining- it was comforting and warm, reminding him so much of Savannah, and his mother, Keith before the infection, even Dave and Paul, too. Tears filled his eyes for a moment before he wiped them away carefully, trying not to wake up Nick in the process. He never really realized how much he missed home, and now, as he lay awake thinking about it, he realized he never really had time to think about it- between meeting three complete strangers, fighting undead for his life and all those failed rescue attempts, nothing really had been on his mind.<p>

Zombies. Guns. Survival.

And Nick.

The mechanic closed his eyes the best he could, trying to calm his mind with all the thoughts and just focus on the warmth of Nick's arms and his even breathing down his neck, the calming patter of rain on the roof and the comforting feeling of being next to the person he loved.

Sleep washed over him like a blanket.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was still raining, but after the detour the night before, Rochelle said they couldn't afford to wait it out, and they had to continue walking, soaked clothing weighing them down with every step and heavy droplets of water blinding them in their trek through the small town they had discovered. There was a cane field in the near distance, and Nick's mind was instantly worried it was going to be another sugar cane field, leading to a plethora of witches, just like at the mill. The conman frowned in its direction and ignored Keith's complaints, watching Ellis out of the corner of his eye. The kid was silent, looking at the ground below, blue eyes sullen and Nick sighed silently.<p>

They had lost a good man yesterday- Coach was like the kid's father, closest he had to one during this entire thing, and his death probably affected him more than Nick thought it had. Ellis sighed, looking over at Nick and smiling a little. The gambler couldn't help but smile back, even as Rochelle cursed ahead of them, bracing herself against the sudden gust of wind. "The storm's getting worse. Don't wander off, boys!"

Nick reached for Ellis' hand, grabbing it and pulling the kid closer to him, ignoring Keith's glare and curses and followed behind Rochelle as best as he could, holding up his arm to shield his eyes from the rain. '_Shit,' _he cursed, confused as he fell back behind Keith, watching as him and Rochelle made it forward a little, and he turned, looking into Ellis' eyes. "What are you doing, kid?" he asked.

Ellis let Nick's hand drop, empty, then reached up to the back of his neck, unlatching the gold chain from his neck and held out his mother's necklace to Nick. "It'll be like your good luck charm." The southerner told him, taking a step forward and putting the chain around Nick's neck, latching it in the back and leaving his arms around Nick's shoulders. "And I trust ya, Nick… Don't loose it."

Nick looked down at the Tiger's Eye, the small gem that meant so much to Ellis, then looked back at him and smiled. "I'll be careful with it. I promise."

The shorter male smiled back, when Rochelle's voice made them look back to the direction they were walking. "Nick! Ellis! Come on you two!"

The two wound hands together and headed back toward Rochelle and Keith, noting Rochelle's relief when they walked up, okay and unhurt. Keith's eyes caught the necklace around Nick's neck and got dangerous. "Oh, thank God you two are okay."

"Sorry. Ellis dropped something out of his pocket. Pills or something." Nick explained. Ellis nodded next to him, just as the wind picked back up again, and a dozen- if not more- growls were heard all around them. "Oh shit…"

They were ambushed, a good-sized hoard charging from all directions, leaving the cane field the only escape. "Guys, the cane field!" Ellis yelled, Nick's hand falling from his as he took off toward the field, disappearing in the tall plants. Nick cursed as Rochelle ran after, and he did his best to follow, Keith somewhere behind him. The rain was blinding, making everything a hazy blur, only able to see a yard in front of him, and he wasn't even able to see the lopsided cane in the middle of his path until his face was in the mud, leaving a large dirt stain down the front of his suit. Nick did his best to clean the mud off his face, on all fours, going to stand up when, over the storm and the zombies growling in the distance, he could hear a pistol being cocked behind him.

"Stay down."

Nick rolled over, sitting with his legs propped up and arms supporting him, looking up into Keith's face and the barrel of his magnum. "I'm sick of the games, gambler. Your cheap card tricks aren't going to work on me." The redneck smirked, aiming Nick's head point blank. "And they won't work on Ellis anymore. Goodbye, Nicolas."

_Bang._


	11. I Shot You Down

**So, I know it hasn't been long since I posted the last chapter, but.. SHIT, I couldn't stop myself from writing this so fast. I was just so pumped to see y'all's reactions to this chapter... I know GlassSoul is gonna kill me -hides in bunker- So... Without further ado...**

**OH WAIT.**

**I'm disappointed to announce that this is the next to last chapter. The next chapter is the epilouge, then "Of Conmen and Rednecks", my first Left4Dead2 chapter story, and the story I have with the highest reviews will be over. But no worries- I'll make sure to leave you with an ending you won't forget. Promise!**

**A little tip- up until the first page break, listen to "Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down)" by Nancy Sinatra. It was what inspired me, so I figured it'd help set the mood a little better... Anyway...  
><strong>

**Now for Reviews:**

**Angelchan2012: Oh no ;~; I'm a terrible person -cries in corner- OMAI O_O -at your outburst- Isn't this what people normally say about, like, tragic books? Man I'm good.**

**GlassSoul: Yeah... And you scared the living shit out of me =_=**

**[Noname?]: Why thank you:D Here's you an update**

**karatekid369: Ohmy... Um, I look at some pretty mature stuff all of the time, so.. Uh, if you really want to... Go ahead and draw that and send me a link... Other than that... Wow. I really broke all of y'all, didn't I?**

**D-ZombieDragon: Oh gosh I did break all of y'all ;~; TERRIBLE TERRIBLE PERSON IS ME -hits in head wiht a newspaper- I'm glad I cheered you up :D**

**H3H3H3: O_O Miracles, brotha. Oh, sorry. Obscure references =_= Anyway... Thank you for the review:D**

**Space Oddity22: Yay for Happy Days! I do? Awww. I win:D AAAAH -hides and cries a little-**

**Rengoku Akashi: I'm a horrible person, I know ;-; Hard rain is my favorite, too, but... FF- All the witches. Hate. I just love the fact it can set up oh-so many Nick/Ellis fics =u= Of course the mud would be the worst thing to happen to him XD But thank you :'D I feel a lot better today, actually ^^**

**Mercs2Girl: I did leave you with a cliffhanger. I'm just that mean. Ehehehe.**

**DEADLYANG3L: Ohmai... No, no, it's okay. Vent if you wish. I love reading my reader's borderline murderous reviews ^^; Oh... Oh gosh xDD**

**Geira: Hopes... Oh my... You guys break my heart ;~; His breaking point was a bit easier thanks to Nick -looks at Nick with narrowed eyes- Aww, thank you ^^**

**Talie-Chambers48: Ohgosh. -tries to hide Keith away so no one will kill him- TANKS? -gets him in a bunker for atomic bombs- Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Left4Dead2.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: I Shot You Down<br>**

_Bang…_

The gunshot echoed over the field, and Keith's brown eyes went from psychotic amusement to terror, his Magnum falling from his hand and landing on the rain soaked ground below. _'No..'_ his mind said, and he started to choke on his tears. Nick's emerald eyes just stared at him, as the storm began to weaken, the gunshot still ringing in his ears, that awful sound he wished he could forget. _'Bang…'_

Keith turned on shaky, unsure legs, staring into familiar blue eyes, those tear filled beautiful cerulean irises he had fallen in love with. Ellis shook, hands almost dropping his own pistol, face pained with anguish, his aim right at Keith. Keith looked down, noticing the darkening crimson stain on his shirt, right in the middle of his abdomen. He put a hand on the wound, feeling the slippery, silky texture of blood, baffled before collapsing back, staring up at the sky, rain falling onto his face. Bleak. Dull. Overcast. He scoffed.

"Oh god… What did I do…" Came Ellis' hoarse voice, caught in his throat behind tears and hiccups, dropping his gun and falling to his knees next to Keith, cradling his best friend in his arms. "Oh god… Keith… I'm so sorry… So sorry…" He cried, his warm tears clashing with the cold rain falling from above.

Nick got up, coming over to Ellis, putting his hands on his shoulders, green eyes sullen. "Keith… Why?"

Keith scoffed, smiling with exhaustion. Everything was going colder. "Because… I didn't want to lose Ellis…" he said, softly, but loud enough for Nick and Ellis to hear because their eyes widened. "He's all I have left, and I didn't want to lose that one shred of home I had left… Of normalcy…" He put a hand to Ellis' face, smiling a little more. "We only had each other for a week… But we were always best friends, yeah?"

Ellis' hand came up to cover Keith's, tears rolling down his face faster, staining his cheeks with salty trails. "Keith… I missed ya all that time…. I never did stop talkin' 'bout ya… Never could shut up.." The mechanic's hand tightened over his friend's, closing his eyes. "Oh don't die… Please don't die…"

"Ellis… Nick…" they both looked at him, at attention now more than ever. His vision was going dark around the edges. He could feel the cold embracing him like a long-lost friend. "I'm… sorry for all I did… I'm sorry for doing all of it, trying to break you two apart… I see now… I was wrong… Nick, protect Ellis, please…" The conman's face grew straight, and he nodded, solemnly. Shit he didn't have much longer; Ellis' face was going darker. "And Ellis…" The mechanic's sapphire eyes went wide. Darker… "Smile… One last time…"

Ellis' lips were forced into an ear-to-ear grin, teeth showing, but eyes still sad. Keith smiled to himself, slipping his eyes closed. "Thank you… Ellis… I love…" His hand relaxed, his heart stopped. "You…"

He was gone.

* * *

><p>Ellis' eyes were wide, gaping at Keith's dead body, the first he ever loved, his best friend, his everything left from Savannah, now just a lifeless, cold corpse. He'd never be able to watch him play video games again, or help him work on a truck at the shop, see his beautiful smile again, or hear his laughter. The mechanic let his best friend's hand drop, and held his body close, sobbing and crying, every sorrowful shout only making his heart break more, his thoughts far from the blood staining his clothes, the zombies he knew were lurking, and the gunshots he could hear in the near distance- all that seemed to matter was his best friend, and how he shot him.<p>

"Ellis? Nick? Keith?" Rochelle's voice didn't seem to sound very loud in his ears, only what sounded like a whisper. The can pulled back and she gasped, her rifle clattering to the ground. "Oh my god…"

Ellis' eyes lifted to hers, lost, broken, showing every emotion she thought he was otherwise incapable of. "I… I shot him, Ro… He had the gun pointed at Nick, and I… I… I just shot him…" He broke down again, letting go of Keith and latching onto Nick, hands holding the lapels of his jacket, leaving bloody handprints on the conman's suit, but his lover didn't care. Nick put his arms around Ellis, rubbing his back, trying to comfort the younger man.

"Ellis…" He said, quietly in his ear, getting his attention. "We need to move."

The mechanic's big, beautiful blue eyes met with Nick's, and he sniffled. "We're burying him… Or at least giving him a funeral."

Nick nodded, standing and helping Ellis up. "C'mon, Rochelle. Let's find some shovels."

* * *

><p>The rain had stopped as the trio stood over a make shift grave, two shovels laying nearby. Rochelle let out her held breath, a sullen look on her face as Nick looked to Ellis, who seemed to be trying not to fall apart, holding himself together with his willpower, before he took a quick intake of air. "We gotta keep moving." He said, closing his eyes.<p>

Nick and Rochelle looked ready to argue before he picked up his shotgun, ignored his pistol and started walking back toward their original path, and Nick only clambered after him. "Ellis, wait." Rochelle watched them before turning back to the grave and getting down on her knees.

"You were a good man," she said, softly. "A bit on the adventurous side, not always coming up with the best ideas, but you were a good friend to Ellis, and you proved it before all of this… Keith, you were a great friend, and a good teammate, too…" She sighed, picked up her rifle and stood, casting on sorrowful look to the grave. "And he never did shut up about you… He always had a story, and it was always about you… He loved you, Keith…"

"Rochelle!"

She jumped at Nick's voice in the near distance, and sent one last look to Keith's grave, before jogging out toward the source of the voice. "Nick?"

"Over here." Nick hand just went over the cane, and she made her way toward him, blinking at the personnel that flooded the road around them. "We found it, Ro… We found the evacuation center…" Ellis' blue eyes, the ones that had looked so broken to her only minutes before seemed to be alive again, with hope of safety without the infected. "We're going to be safe," Nick said, even a smile on his face, a genuine one that made her heart erupt with warmth.

Rochelle's mouth turned up into a huge grin and she wrapped her arms around both Ellis and Nick, holding them to her. "We did it…" She said, tears running down her face in happiness, both of them putting arms around her. "We did it…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Two Months Later)<strong>

Curly brown hair stuck out from underneath a blue trucker hat, sapphire eyes focusing on the book in front of them, a small, held out yawn escaping their lips. Ellis lowered the book and rubbed his eyes, checking the clock from his seat on the couch. Six. He put the his book on the table, cuddling up under the blanket he had brought from his room and laying his head on the armrest, closing his eyes to get some rest, when the front door of the apartment opened and he let his shoulders slouch. He was asleep, not awake.

"Ellis?" It was Rochelle's voice and he cracked open his eyes, looking at the woman with exhausted eyes. She smiled, patting his head. "Sorry. I didn't know if you were asleep or not."

He smiled. "I need it… I've been readin' all day."

The TV reporter nodded, putting her purse on the coffee table in front of Ellis and going off into the kitchen, and the mechanic just cuddled up a little more, trying to get a nap in before Nick got home. The conman, the second he walks through the door, would make Ellis get up off the couch because he's "twenty-three, not six, and shouldn't be sleeping all day". Ellis rolled over, facing the back of the couch. Rochelle was in the kitchen, most likely fixing dinner for them and Nick, whenever he got home. The mechanic frowned a little, his eyes closed tight. Hopefully that wasn't going to be for another hour.

The front door opened and he repressed a groan of frustration, listening to Nick's footsteps in the entryway, up until they reached the carpet, and then the mock-anger in his voice. "Ellis… What in the hell…" He moved to stand next to the coach, his hand coming down on Ellis' shoulder, gently shaking him. "Overalls, wake up. You're twenty-three, not six. You shouldn't be sleeping all day."

"I haven't… I've been readin'…" He complained, rolling over on his back to glare up at the conman. "Just a little nap, please?"

Nick's face was stern, before he sighed in annoyance and left Ellis on the couch. "I'm waking you up thirty minutes before dinner, Overalls."

Ellis smiled happily, watching Nick leave into the back bedrooms before springing up off the couch and following him stealthily.

Life had been like this for two months after being rescued in the cane field, finally returning to normalcy, although the trio decided to stay together for as long as they could. Rochelle said that they'd need help keeping track of chores and she'd also fix dinner since she was a fairly good cook, and Ellis and Nick hadn't argued. She worked for a news team, an actually reporter, while Nick still opted to gambling at the casinos. He didn't do anything rash or stupid though- Ellis and Rochelle put him on an allowance. Ellis, however, worked for a local mechanic's shop, still a grease monkey down in his heart, even after all the influence from Nick. Rochelle didn't like getting the oil out his clothes, but it brought home enough money to pay bills, so she really didn't complain.

Ellis peeked into the bedroom before turning the corner and tackling Nick, making him land right onto the bed. "Aw, fuck-" He complained. "Overalls! What the hell?"

The younger male smiled, toothy, sitting right on Nick's back. "Well, I missed ya all day, y'know." He said, sitting on the side of the bed so Nick could sit up, only for the conman to push him back, pinning him down. "'Parrently, ya missed me too."

"Mhm…" Nick mumbled back, a hand running up Ellis' shirt, lips pressed firmly against his neck. "I missed you more than you know…"

Ellis shuddered back into the touch, suddenly something going off into his head. "OH SHIT!" He yelled, sitting up and hitting his head on Nick's nose in the process. The conman held it gingerly, looking at Ellis with pained eyes.

"Ah… Ellis… What the hell…"

The mechanic didn't take a moment to answer, instead pulled on socks and shoes, rushing out the bedroom door and out of the apartment, startling Rochelle. "Ellis?" She called. Nick came jogging out after him, confused. "Where is he going?" she asked him. He shrugged, and then shook his head, following out after him.

* * *

><p>Chilly autumn air blew past him, and he halted, seeing Ellis standing in front of two graves, and Nick sighed, walking up to stand next to Ellis. "So this is where you went…" He said, quietly, and the mechanic looked over at him, nodding a little.<p>

"Yeah… It's been two months since their deaths…" Ellis looked back to the gravestones, bent down on one knee, and ran a hand over the tombstone that read "Keith Marshall", letting it linger on the engraving of the last name, before sighing. "I wish their bodies could have been buried, too…"

Nick took a knee next to Ellis, arm around his shoulders, focusing on the grave marker that just read "Coach", so simple and to the point, but mostly because they didn't know his real name- he had never told them. "Yeah… Me too. They were good people, El…" The conman stood, offering his hand to Ellis, who took it and stood himself, leaning his hand on Nick's shoulder.

"I'll miss 'em..." The mechanic exclaimed, softly. "I'll miss 'em, both…"

"I will, too, Ellis…"

The wind picked up and the two lovers looked to the sky, the sun setting lower and lower. Ellis' eyes caught sight of the necklace he had given Nick, the Tiger's Eye hanging from a gold chain around his neck, smiled. "Let's get home..." he said, and they turned from the cemetery, the dozens of graves laid out from victims of the Green Flu, and of the life they had during that monstrous month. They turned their backs on the Green Flu, the infection, but never on the people they lost, the people they cared about. They didn't turn their backs… They said goodbye to them.

"_Here lies Keith Marshall. March 15__th__, 1987-August 23__rd__, 2010" _


	12. Epilouge: The Name He Never Knew

**Here we are... The end. The very last chapter of "Of Conmen and Rednecks". Am I the only one in near tears -blows nose and wipes tears away- So I gotta say that even though I wrote this story, I've fallen in absolute love with it. And not only that, but it's my most popular story. Y'all have been with me the entire time, watching, reading and making sure to send in those reviews that I just absolutely love, and... well, I love y'all, okay? Oh gosh -cries-**

**So, as much as I hate to say it because I don't want this story to end just yet... This is the end. It's been one hell of a roller coaster watching the competition between Nick and Keith, the reactions Ellis had to the both of them, the death, the suspense, all the chainsaws, machetes and AK-47 laying by Keith's grave (because you never know if he'll try shit as a ghost, yknow?), and the final moments that made y'all all break into tears. Oh gosh.**

**Every review sent a smile to my face, y'all, and even know, replying to them, it makes me smile to see how much y'all loved this story... With that said, stay for some A/N at the end of the epilogue for a quick summary on my next story. Nellis, per usually. I'm pretty sure y'all will love the story ^^  
><strong>

**Reviews: -blows nose again-**

**karatekid369: Nick is okay... I felt terrible killing Keith like that ;n; But I've got two head cannons- the brown haired Keith in this story, then the red headed Keith that I use for doodles and other random bullshit that would require him. Ohgoshyou'relikeGlassSoul -facedesk- Keith wasn't a bad guy, y'know! He just wanted his best friend! I'd do the same thing for Glass, or Spazz Kadet, or flameleaf, or a few others who don't have FFN accounts D: Then write the terrible out? Ehehehe. You'll have to send me a link over messaging if you, do tho. Here's the end, and thank you for all the reviews ;u;  
><strong>

**Rengoku Akashi: Bitter sweet. Oh man, perfect description. I made you cry? I think I aimed for that? xD Nick was awesome, even then. Oh gosh. Nick... Here's the ending, finally :D And then my new story will be... Amazing, okay? Amazing. Thank you for all the reviews throughout the story ;u;  
><strong>

**Talie-Chambers48: He was being supportive of Ellis, since he does love him, yknow? Aww, don't be sad! You haven't seen the last of me and my miraculous writing! Thanks for all the reviews!:D**

**GlassSoul: Oh miss Glass, seemed you've read this already... Ohwell. Fangasm some more XD FEEL BAD DAMMIT! THAT'S WHAT I WAS AIMING FOR! -throws Hunter at you- He wasn't originally going to kill Nick! He lost his mind somewhere along the road and just, well, got desperate! You keep calling him Nicky... Bro, that's wack. OF COURSE IT WAS A GOOD STORY -has acquired the largest ego known to man because of all the reviews- I'M JUST THAT AWESOME. -You have already seen the Epilogue- But do that. Draw me fanart. DO IT. And thank you for all the reviews, bro ;u; Ah luv yew, Neek :3**

**Geira: People have said Keith deserved it- makes me wonder what I did wrong, yknow? It was his fault, in a way, but, at the same time, Ellis' for being so goddamn adorable and just... FFFF -nosebleeds from the M-rated images- Ignore that. I can't imagine it either... Oh gosh... If I had to kill my best friend... I would probably lock myself in a closet and just stay there for years and years until I die. At least he has Nick :D (-grumbles at the fact the guy I like is a total jackass right now-) This is what I can update! And you know what? YOU'RE AWESOME FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! WOO!**

**Radiant Rachael: Glad that my update made you happy, then... Oh gosh I made you all speechless and broken ;A; I'm sorry, but... it was the twist that not even M. Night Shamalamadingdong could have expected (if anyone gets that reference, I will love you forever). Well... Maybe y'all did see it, but whatever. PLOT TWISTS ANYWAY. Hope you feel beter ;A; Thank you for all your reviews, btw C:**

**H3H3H3: You cried? And I play with your emotions? -giggles evily- It's because I'm just awesome like that, bro. Just that awesome. Thank you for the reviews :D**

**Angelchan2012: AAH -hides- It would be a hard decision- shoot the guy you've called your best friend your entire life, or watch him shoot the man you've fallen in love with. I would never want to make that decision. Ever. And if I did, I would... FF- I'd just shoot myself. If Nick didn't take care of Ellis, he would get his ass haunted all across Georgia. Just sayin'. Keith's just that cool. Awww. Don't cry ;A; Hopefully this chapter won't make you cry... -guilt- And thank you for all the reviews you've sent it -hearts- It means so much.**

**Hattersglasschild: Thank you :D But thank you for all the reviews, as well! And don't cry!**

**D-ZombieDragon: He felt remorse for making his best friend suffer like that- guess it finally caught up to him. I know, right? I threw in a few lyrics into the chapter... I actually was listening to that while writing by accident, and realized it fit it perfectly... I was a bit shocked. I guess I'm just that awesome. Yup! And here's the last chapter! Last... chapter... -breaks into uncontrollably sobs- Oh gosh. And thank you for the reviews :D**

**Ayhluss: Last chapter, and I suddenly realized I've been spelling your name wrong. Well. Fuck. Anyway. Review. I know... I'm sad to end it. I've fallen madly in love with this story... ;A; I have a thing for happily ever afters without the zombies ^^; Maybe because my happily ever after will be zombies? I have no idea. Loveitthatyourreviewyknow? (Love it that you reviews yknow?). It made me smile :D And I'd like to thank you especially for all the spelling and grammar checking you did for me, even if I was too lazy to go back and change it ^^ Thank you for both of those things!**

**DEADLYANG3L: Really? ;A; Awww, I'm sorry! It was a fitting ending, no? But this is an even more bittersweet ending, believe me. Oh gosh just remembering it makes me sad ;n; I actually am writing another :D The quick summary will be at the end, kay? And thank you for the reviews! **

**SniperSkittles: Well, it's like a town that's being watched by the guards and all that. I'm not sure exactly where, but I really should have mentioned that :P I'm just lazy and I honestly rushed that chapter. But thank you for your review :D**

**Space Oddity22: Thank you for that, and the reviews :D**

**over90001: Hey... Bad Romance and Grenade. DUDE THOSE SONGS FIT! -tackle- Thank you for that :D Thank you, thank you. And it's Panda-Bear-Chan (: There's a link on my profile.**

**Looshk: I've done that before with some Kingdom Hearts stories ^^; Thank you :'D I'm actually working on another one right now, so it's good I'm on your author alerts! ^^ Thank for you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Left4Dead2, Nick would have shown Ellis what "suck the heads means"... And Zoey would have been the one to die, not Bill. **

**The ride stops here. Thanks for staying with me :')  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: The Name He Never Knew<strong>

Shaggy black hair whipped at his face, green eyes downcast at the grave below, the engraved words on the tombstone, the very ones that made his world for the longest time, and now seemed to make it fall apart piece by piece. He put a bouquet of red roses on the grave, hand immediately covering his chest where his heart belonged, but just looking at that name- that two word, four syllable name- he knew that his heart was in that coffin. The black haired man, looking no older than twenty, sighed, letting his breath linger in the cool autumn air, before it faded away like everything else in his life.

He had been his one and only love, a brother of his friend, but they never actually talked. The black haired man had always stayed in the shadows, watching him from a distance, scared to approach him because he just seemed all that unapproachable, unobtainable. He hadn't even known that he existed, he didn't know what his face looked like, he wouldn't even have recognized his name if it were said. He didn't know who his secret admirer was, and now… Now he never would.

'_Here lies Keith Marshall…'_

Those words sent a knife through his heart, leaving him to only choke on his tears, all the unspoken words stuck in his throat forever, leaving him to realize with a shock that he would never be able to tell him that he loved him, that he thought he was perfect in every way, that even if he tried, there wasn't anyone else in the world that could compare to his warm chocolate eyes and messy mocha hair, his beautiful smile and even the sound of his laugh. The young man wiped the tears away from his emerald eyes, sniffling sullenly. "I…" his voice was nothing more than a squeak, and despite his hometown (Savannah), it completely lacked the native accent. "I love you, Keith… You didn't even know I existed, but… I love you…"

He could hear foot steps in the leaves behind him and he blinked, panicking and hiding behind a nearby tree with curiosity. Two men, a couple by the how close they were and their entwined hands, walked up to the grave, and the shorter one, a brunette with curly hair and vibrant blue eyes, blinked at the roses already laying on the grave. "Someone else was here?" He asked, his accent one from Georgia, and the black haired man's eyes widened. He knew him. "Think it was Ro?"

The taller man shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe." He watched his shorter companion bent down with his own flowers, laying white roses over the bouquet of red. Wordlessly, he stood and turned back to the taller man. "You ready to go?"

"Yup! I'm starvin'." He took the man's hand and they walked out together, leaving the black haired man to watch after them, before sniffling and wiping at his tears again. If only he had gotten that chance to talk to him, maybe they could have been like that, a couple, happy and cheerful. Ducking his head, he shook it before turning to leave out the other exit, leaving behind pieces of his heart and bits of memories of the man he had loved.

"_You never knew my name, but it was Dave… David Matthews…"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"My heart is in the coffin there with Caesar, and I must pause 'till it come back to me."<em> Am I the only one who thought of Mark Antony's speech with that line "... he knew his heart was in that coffin"? Eh? Eh?**

**SUPERSECRETSUMMARYBULLSHIT for... -drum roll- _"Did It Hurt When You Fell?"_ (LAME PICK UP LINES! WOO!):**

_**Nick's just a ornery asshole conning gambler until his world is turned upside done when he meets Ellis, a strange eighteen years old Southerner who's life story is a mystery and reasons for staying even more. But for every reckless man, there's a Guardian angel beside him...**_

**It's AU, I've fucked with Nick and Ellis' age-gap (12 has turned into 7), and it's gonna be the shit if I don't make it sound like shit. And that summary sucks, but whatever. Add me to your alerts if you haven't already and watch for the next chapter soon. And if you watch me on dA, I'll be posting it there. Or if you don't watch me on dA, go do so- there's a link on my profile. Until then!**

**-RaeDawg!**


End file.
